TMNT Re-Wired (Mikey Centric re-write)
by Rosesythe
Summary: The 2012 TMNT series re-written for Mikey fans who wish the lovable, orange-banded turtle had a bigger role in the story. The chapters will start out like the episodes, with a some differences, before being shaped to my exact likings. The mutants are more human, but still mutated out casts. Karai and Shredder are biological father and daughter. And allies to the Hamatos.
1. Prologue: Characters and Settings

Title: TMNT Re-Wired

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT! I really wish I did, but unless you see Mikey's brothers being overly protective of him in every single episode, where he's at least one of the most shown characters, then I don't own it.

A/N: au where Shredder and Karai are biological father and daughter. They are also allies with Splinter and the turtles. Also, Mutants look mostly human, but have major characteristics that can't be hidden, thus still making them out cast.

Summary: The story of the turtles with a twist where they have Karai and Shredder as allies and look more human, but still too turtle looking to live normal lives. Without the Shredder as their most awful villain, who will take Shredders place as arch enemy? How much will their lives change and stay the same?

A/N: Sorry for deleting it for those who are reading this story. I didn't think any one was still reading it. I'll fix the previous mistakes as I re-post the chapters.

Prologue: Intro into this au

In the center of NYC was a beautiful mansion surrounded by thick troves of trees, protected from trespassers by Oroku Saki, a powerful and influential businessman and political power, and leader of the small but powerful Foot Clan, ninjas who worked to stop crime secretly away from the lime light of the city. And in this mansion, was a family of five mutants and two humans. An almost 45-year-old man who had shoulder length brown hair, warm reddish eyes, and tan skin, was one of the two adults in the family. He also possessed a rat's tail, ears, and strips of fur on his arms; his name was Yoshi Hamato, also known as Splinter by his sons, brother, and his niece-who was a student to him as well as his own four sons. His sons, four of them, all 15. They were quadruplets and a ninja team with their cousin, but had many differences, though all four were mutant turtles. They all had light tan skin with green shades and turtle scales.

Leonardo-or Leo- the oldest and leader had forest green scales on the back of his hands and his arms. He had black, mid back length hair that had a blue tint to it and was always in a pony tail or braid. He had dark blue eyes. He used the twin katanas and wore a blue ninja mask. He was of an average 5'5 ft. height.

Splinter's next oldest, Raphael-or Raph- had emerald green scales on his shoulders and arms. He also had bright, toxically green eyes and short spikey, red hair. He used the sais as weapons and wore a red ninja mask. He was only a little taller than Leo at 5'7 inches tall.

The next oldest of the group, Donatello-or Don- had olive green scales on his back, shoulders, and legs. He had dark brown eyes that would seem almost red at times. He had short black hair that had a purplish tint and went to his shoulders and a gap tooth. He used the bo-staff weapon and wore a purple ninja mask. He was taller than all of his brothers at 5'11 inches.

Finally, there was the youngest son, Michelangelo-or Mikey- who had pale, lime green scales on his cheeks, neck, and wrists. He was also the only turtle with freckles. He had waist long golden orange hair that he tended to keep in pig-tails or braids and he had the biggest baby blue eyes. He used the nun-chucks to fight and donned a bright orange mask always. He was the smallest of his brothers at 4'11. Not even 5 ft. they all towered over him. He was also the most feminine of his brothers.

Saki, also known as Shredder, was Splinters twin brother, though they didn't look much alike, especially after Yoshi's accidental mutation. Saki, though, did have a burn scar on the right side of his face. Luckily it missed his eye, but his right cheek, and side of his neck had a severe burn scar. Saki had darker brown hair than his brother, and his eyes were closer to a dark chocolate, almost black color. His skin was also darker than Yoshi's. Shredder did have a 16-year-old daughter though, named Oroku Karai, and he also trained the five teenagers with his brother when he wasn't busy with the public and his duties as such a high and known political figure.

Karai had short black hair that had a dark blonde color on her bangs and the underside of her hair. She had the same eyes as her father, though slightly lighter. Her nose and lip were both pierced once, though her ears were pierced at least three times each. She had light tan skin, and she adopted her cousins as her brothers after the groups found each other when the boys were 10 years old. She was protective of her brothers, though her and the three oldest turtles were all very over protective of their baby brother. Much to Mikey's annoyance-but secret happiness- and Saki's and Yoshi's amusement.

For years the turtles have wanted to leave the mansion and go into the city. And Shredder wouldn't allow his daughter to patrol at night without her brothers. She was okay with that though, because she didn't want to patrol before them. She was also home-schooled with her turtle brothers and rarely left the mansion unless absolutely necessary, such as with her dad to boring and stuffy political swaying parties where she would give a fake polite smile to the suck-ups her dad worked with and eating dull food-while in her head, she was already thinking of the delicious food her super adorable baby brother Mikey would make for her if she asked him to and the fun she could be having playing hide-and-seek with her little brothers, all of who would be suckered into it by Mikey's puppy-dog eyes.

It is on the day of the boys' 15th mutation day that this story will begin.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**TMNT Re-Wired**

 **A/N: Okay, I've separated chapter 1 into 2 chapters. Nothing's really changed, just the lay out.**

Chapter 1

It was quiet in the dojo as four figures sat in meditative positions, cross-legged and eyes closed. The four brothers were all deep in their own thoughts, even Mikey who had trouble with this type of thing. But he knew it was important they passed their father's test today, if they didn't, they wouldn't be able to go into the city for another year. That would also disappoint their sister. It was a relief though when Splinter finally called an end to the meditation. "Yame!" Splinter's deep, but kind voice called to his sons. They boys released their positions with a collective and relieved sigh. "You four are able to clear your minds well, that is good. You especially did well Michelangelo." Splinter told the youngest.

"You don't even know how difficult it was to stay still and quiet that long Sensei." Mikey groaned, stretching his arms. His brothers gave soft chuckles, all knowing how hard it was for the youngest to keep still.

"I think I might have a good idea." Splinter admitted to his son with a chuckle. "Now, on to the next part of your training. You will spar against each other, one for all." Splinter told them. "Without weapons of course. You'll be weapons showcasing after lunch." he said. The boys nodded and got into their places after doing stretches. They were positioned in a way, so they could all face each other. "Now remember, for this part of your test, it's not a competition. You just need to last as long as you can in this part of your training." he told them. They nodded before giving small bows to each other. "Begin!" he told them. It was in a blur that the four brothers shot off at each other.

They punched, kicked, ducked, and dodged hits from one and other. They had to sprint around each other and jump back, flip back even to dodge each other's attacks. When they did get hit, they needed once more to get back up within 10 seconds of landing. It had gone on for almost half an hour when finally, Don was out. Out of breath and unable to get back up in the 10 second time limit. "Out, Donatello, come over here." Splinter told his son. Donatello, not one to argue, did as his father said, muttering darkly about the freaky stamina of his brothers.

It was ten minutes after Donatello that Raphael was out. Cursing quietly to himself and grumbling, he joined his immediate younger brother and father at the side of the dojo. They watched as, ten minutes later, Leonardo finally got out. It didn't surprise any of the brothers, as Mikey did always have the most stamina and creativity of the brothers. As it was, Mikey wasn't breathing nearly as hard as Leo (Since Raph and Don had time to catch their breaths)-though he was breathing hard- as he said.

"I win! But-"pant "Boy do you bros know how to-" pant "Push someone." he gasped, flopping to the ground next to his big brothers. They all patted his head.

"You did good Mike." they told him. Mikey grinned.

"You all lasted longer than I expected, my sons." Splinter said, getting their attention. "So well done boys. It is time for us to go through your katas before lunch." the teenagers nodded, and 30 minutes later, they went to the kitchen where they found Karai and uncle Saki, though he didn't mind being called Shredder, as his nephews never did it in dis-respect.

"Well boys, how did the first half of your test go?" Saki asked, handing the newspaper over to his brother, along with his brother's favorite tea, which he shared the taste of.

"So far so good." Leo said, smiling with his brothers, as Splinter nodded.

"I know you guys will pass." Karai told them, always encouraging and supporting them, much like how Mikey did.

"Thanks sis. We won't let you down." Mikey said with a grin, as he opened the fridge where he removed the finished rice balls he had made earlier before training so they'd have a revitalizing lunch. It was a meal they all liked, due to them all having their own favorite flavors Mikey could put in them. He gave the cheese rice balls to his father. The salmon ones to Saki and Raph. Leo ad Karai both preferred the tea rice balls. While Don liked his plain and Mikey ate one that had plums in it.

"Thanks Mikey/Michelangelo." they told him. Mikey beamed.

"You're totally welcome, just enjoy them." he said. "Honestly though, how did you and Karai survive food wise before getting to us Uncle Saki. Neither of you can cook to save your lives." Mikey teased his uncle and sister. Unfortunately, what he said was very true. No one save Splinter could cook in their family other than him. They all chuckled as they finished eating their food. Once they were finished and the few plates were washed, the entire group headed into the dojo, as Karai and Saki wanted to see the brothers weapon show cases.

As that part of their training went on, they were all impressed at how easily and properly the boys used their weapons. They knew exactly how to move with them, and you could tell that their weapons were no longer just weapons, but extensions of the boys themselves. It was finally time for their last bit of training, and that was all against all once more, but with their weapons this time. "Begin!" Splinter called after they all bowed to each other.

They shot off at each other once more. Leo had his two swords, his strategy mainly involved blocking and doing double slices to keep them at bay. Raph had no choice but to get up close and personal with his brothers, but he also knew his weapons main purposes was to block and dis-arm. So that's what he focused on with his sais. Don had his bo-staff/naginata which allowed him to attack from a distance and escape to a distance if his brothers got too close. Mikey had his nun-chucks/kusarigama chains. He used his weapons to trip his brothers up when they least expected, though they quickly recovered and were back on their feet. Mikey was also taunting them, much to Karai, Saki, and Splinters amusements. Though, they didn't see the three older brothers teaming up to take Mikey out of the fight, his chains and taunts causing them to lose focus and getting upset. Though it was also amusing when Mikey tripped all three only to be tackled by them, dis-armed and therefore out of the fight. Mikey pouted as he sat next to his sister, uncle, and father. Though it wasn't long before he watched his older brothers fight with an awed grin on his face.

Within the next 10 minutes, Donatello joined his baby brother on the side-lines where Mikey patted his shoulder with a smile. "You did good D." Mikey assured the tall turtle, who smiled at his baby brother.

"You too Mike, I mean, we all had to gang up on you to get you out. That was impressive." Don admitted to the boy. Mikey beamed as they went back to watching their brothers spar. In the end, Leo won the spar, not too surprising to any of them. The four brothers sat side by side in front of their father and sensei, waiting for his decision.

"You four have come a long way. And you have done quite well. I am very pleased with your progress and I have decided that you are...ready to go into the city tonight, once the sun has fallen and the moon has risen." he told the boys. It was with equally large grins that the boys and Karai celebrated their achievements.

"I knew you guys could do it!" Karai told them, giving them a large hug.

"Now, I believe it is time for you to prepare for the night ahead of you." Shredder told them. "You have four hours until it is dark out, and time for you to go. Now prepare and rest your bodies and minds for the night ahead of you." he told them. With a grin the five children rushed off to their rooms to prepare. It was 3 hours later, and the three oldest brothers were in the living room with Karai, Shredder, and Splinter when they heard Mikey's voice.

"Everyone, in the kitchen!" Mikey called, or, more like ordered. Curious, the group headed into the kitchen and were shocked at what they saw. In his orange apron stood Mikey, with flour and chocolate on his face and apron and a beautiful, double layer cake. It was vanilla frosting on both layers. On the corners of the base were orange, purple, blue, and red flowers, between each flower was a green trail connecting them. It was the same on the corners of the top layer which had 'Happy 15th Mutation Day' in yellow with four little turtles in different colors of green, and different colored candles clustered in four different groups. "Happy Mutation Day bros." Mikey said with a grin. He wasn't expecting his brothers to tackle him in a tight brother hug.

"Happy Mutation Day Mikey!" they told him with a grin.

"Thanks bros." Mikey said.

"It's a beautiful cake Mikey." Karai said in awe. The family was always amazed by Mikey's art and cooking. Mikey blushed.

"Th-thanks." Mikey said with a blush.

"It truly is a beautiful cake my son." Splinter agreed, as he and Shredder lit the candles. Mikey blushed madly. As a mostly modest turtle, the attention and praise were embarrassing.

"Time to make your wishes boys." Shredder told them with a knowing smile. Together the boys blew out their candles.

"It's so good." Raph said, his mouth full, causing the others to chuckle.

"It's a mixed batter. It's napoleon cake. Strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla." Mikey told them. It was all of his brothers' favorite cakes. After everyone had eaten what they could, and the leftovers were put away, Mikey went and took a quick shower to clean up.

"Boys, gather in the living room please." Splinters voice called out once Mikey was out of the shower. "There is the discussion of leader still to be met." Splinter told them. Seeing the confused look on Donatello's face as the turtle looked towards Karai, he continued. "Karai will be accompanying you on this patrol, but she will soon be leading a squad of foot soldiers herself, so she won't always be there with you." he answered gently.

"But we'll still be patrolling with her on occasion?" Mikey asked. The adults and Karai nodded. "Okay." he said.

"Who do you think should be leader?" Shredder asked. It was a tense team meeting with Raph sulking to the side of his brothers as Leo stepped forward.

"Very well, Leonardo shall be your team's leader. Remember boys, everyone has talents and a place in a team. While you make the main decision, Leonardo, remember to take your team members advice and suggestions into consideration and use it as a guide to your ultimate decision. And just because your suggestion isn't taken one time, doesn't mean it won't be taken another time." he added, directing it mainly to the red-banded son. Raph took a deep calming breath, before nodding. "Now, you leave in 10 minutes, go get ready." he told them. The 5 teenagers nodded and went to their rooms. When they all came down, they were all dressed in soft, black clothing. It was traditional ninja garb, though it lacked any facial mask, save the colored ones around their eyes for the boys. Karai also wore a face mask, but it covered the bottom half of her face, leaving the middle of the nose and up uncovered.

"Be safe children, and do your best." Splinter told them. The group nodded and with that, they left through the sewer entrance in the middle of the basement, a safe, non-detectable way of entrance and exit for the family. Together the group ran through the tunnels and within the next 15 minutes, they reached another man-hole cover. Leo lifted the cover up a bit, made sure there wasn't anyone around, and then quickly ushered them up and out. Once the cover was back in place, they jumped to the fire escape next to them and reached the roofs.

They stood in awe of the view before them. Karai smiled at the awe on their faces, knowing how much this meant to them. For the first time they got to see the sky scrapers and the sky line of the city they wished to protect in person. Together they jumped from roof to roof, cheers and jovial shouts came from them as they enjoyed this new freedom they had. Karai laughing with them, excited about being with her little brothers on this run.

Together the siblings explored the different parts of New York City. Donatello especially loved the computers he could see through the windows. Raph just liked to cause a little trouble. Leo was enjoying the city itself. And Mikey was, as expected by Karai, in awe of all of the pretty lights.

It was a little later in the night that they had decided, since the streets were so abandoned, that walking on the side-walk would be okay. That was until they startled a pizza boy not even 20 minutes later. They watched as he disappeared, leaving a pizza behind. "Back to the roof guys." Leo said, giving a soft chuckle. The group nodded, but Mikey, curious as he was, taking the pizza with him, because none of the children had had pizza before.

"You took the pizza?" Don asked incredulously. Mikey gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Well he dropped it and left. We have no idea where it's supposed to go to, and according to commercials, by taking it, some person or family out there just got a free pizza. And we've never had pizza before." Mikey blushed. "We get an allowance, so I'll pay back the price later. Maybe we'll even get the same pizza guy and I can leave him a note apologizing for the scare." he said. The siblings just looked at him weirdly before shaking their heads. Mikey was too honest and sweet for his own good sometimes. They were going to have to keep a closer eye on him for sure.

"Alright, let's try this pizza." Karai said. They opened the box, mouths immediately watering at the aroma. It was a large pepperoni pizza and they looked at each other.

"So, who's first?" Raph asked.

"Me." Mikey said, grabbing a piece and taking a bite after blowing on it. "This is sooooo good!" Mikey cried in amazement. "MMM! Maybe I can recreate this!" Mikey exclaimed happily, always one for a culinary challenge. The others all took a piece and tried it as well, immediately agreeing with their baby brother. Using a kunai to cut the largest piece in half, the teens each got two slices apiece. After they finished their pizza they started on patrol again, Mikey putting the box in a dumpster before they headed off once more.

It was getting late when Leo stopped. "We should probably head back now you guys. It's almost mid-night." he told his brothers and sister. He gave a soft smile as his younger brothers started to protest. Before they could get far, they spotted a strange van speeding down the road.

"I don't know much about traffic laws, but I'm pretty sure that van's going too fast for the road here." Donatello said. Mikey and Karai were tracing the route of the van when they realized it.

"The van's heading for those people down there!" Karai cried, indicating a middle-aged man with receding red hair and blue eyes in a dark, slightly wrinkled suit who stood at about 6'ft. Next to him was a 16-year-old girl with short red hair in a pony tail, blue eyes like the man and she was in a pair of jeans and a yellow and white long-sleeved shirt, she was about 5'3 inches tall. And they were walking across the street.

"We need to get them out of the way!" Mikey cried in alarm. Before they could move though, the humans rushed to the other side of the street, barely being missed by the truck. The siblings watched in alarm as a group of 5 suited men who all looked exactly alike, appeared out of the van. "That can't be natural." Mikey muttered. The others nodded in agreement.

"They have guns!" Don cried in alarm at seeing the devices. "And I don't think they're normal." he added. That was when they heard the girl scream.

"HEELLPP!" she cried. "Dad!" she yelled. "Let him go!"

"April! Get away from her." the man growled at the suited people.

"Kraang is here for the human known as Kirby O'Neil. The human known as Kirby O'Neil will help the ones known as the Kraang." one of the suits said in a weird voice.

"We've got to help Leo." Raph said. Leo nodded.

"Mikey, I want you and Don to help those people, me Karai and Raph will keep them busy." Leo told them quickly. The group nodded and they all jumped down into the streets, startling the humans and weird suited men.

"Kraang, these are not creatures the kraang recognize as the ones called humans." one of the men said.

"Kraang, these creatures have seen Kraang." another said.

"Then Kraang must take what is called action." another said. A tic appeared on Raph's forehead as he grit his teeth before screaming out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!" he cried. "RAWR!" he rushed at one of the suits, kicking it back and knocking his gun out of his hands. That put the rest of the group into action and the fight started. Mikey and Don went after the ones with the man and girl. Mikey went to help the man while Don went to help the girl. The humans weren't freaked out by these new comers, though they had been startled.

"Hi, I'm Mikey. I don't know what you are, but you're not human." he told the suit he was against. "And I don't like it when whatever you are kidnaps innocent people." he growled at the suit, rushing forward in a blur, surprising the suit into dropping the man, aiming his gun and shooting randomly. He kept on missing though. Mikey appeared next to the suit kicking him to the side.

"Kraang will not be defeated by whatever creature you are creature." he said, standing as though he wasn't fazed.

"Kraang huh, what are you guys, aliens?" Mikey joked at the suit, which was apparently known as kraang. The kraang lunged forward, forcing Mikey back and onto the ground. "Ooof! You weigh more than RAPH!" Mikey gasped, struggling to get the kraang off him. Unfortunately, he wasn't the strongest out of his siblings, and it was proving difficult.

"Get off that boy!" a male voice said, and with a blasting noise, the kraang disappeared off Mikey who looked over to see the man, Kirby if that was what the kraang called him, holding one of the kraang's tossed aside guns.

"Thanks for the save dude." Mikey said. The man smiled before both Mikey and the man, Kirby's, eyes widened.

"Behind you!" they cried together, both turned around to see a kraang coming at them. Kirby shot the suit while Mikey threw the weighted end of his kusarigama chain at his foe, soon coming back to back with the older man.

Meanwhile, Don had his hands full with his kraang. It took him swiping the kraang's feet out from under him that finally allowed him to grab the girl and volt back away from the suit as he got back up. "Who are you?" the girl asked, startled but more trusting of the boy than the weird suited man.

"I'm Donatello and these are my siblings. We're trying to help, but these guys just don't stay down at all." he said. That's when he spotted a discarded gun. "Good, this should help. Use it for defense." he told the girl, giving her the gun as he set her down, so he could better fight.

"Thanks. April by the way." she told him.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a grin, before he blocked one of the kraang that came at him. He cast a brief glance around. His older brothers and sister were ganging up on two of the kraang. "Wait, I'm against this one, and those three are against those two. That's three. Where's the other two?" he asked himself in alarm, realizing the only sibling he had yet to check on was his baby brother.

"DAD? You're using a gun?" she shouted in surprise. A quick glance showed Don that his brother and April's dad were up against the other two. He gritted his teeth as him and the girl barely dodged a blast.

"We need to focus on this one. Those guys are all doing okay for now." Don told her. She nodded, aiming the gun at the suit, but missing.

With the three oldest siblings, they were finally making headway. They had their two suits surrounded and unarmed. They attacked at once, knocking the two men into the side of the van just as three more joined them, one from a kick and the other two from a blast and thrust of a bo-staff. "What the hell are these guys, made of titanium or something?" Don cried, panting in exhaustion. That had been a tough fight.

"I'm telling you Don; these things aren't human. They just can't be. Besides, why are they all calling each other KRAANG?" Mikey called from the side.

"Mikey ya Knumbskull, of course they're human. It's not like they're aliens or robots." Raph called to the youngest.

"They hit hard enough. I could believe if they were robots." Leo muttered under his breath, Karai nodding with him.

"At least it's over now." Kirby sighed heavily. Suddenly the five Kraang stood.

"Kraang calls for what is known as back up from fellow kraang." one kraang said into his watch. The group was startled as almost eight more of the suited guys showed up.

"THEY'RE ALIENS!" Mikey cried. "THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" he growled as a kraang came closer to him and Kirby.

"SHUT UP! They're not aliens, ya numbskull. You just read too many comics." Raph shouted at his brother.

"And I'm telling you, they're aliens in robot suits. There's not another explanation for them to be looking the same and being super strong with that weird name: Kraang." Mikey called back before he started taunting the Kraang he was against. "Am I right Kraang? You're probably pink too. That's Raphies favorite color you know." Mikey taunted, deciding that since they wore such dark suits, that calling them pink aliens would be a good enough insult. And he had to insult Raph there too, since he had called Mikey a numbskull so much in the span of like two minutes.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU AFTER THIS MIKEY!" Raph threatened, kicking his kraang away from him.

Mikey gulped. 'Heh. Looks like I'm in for it when we get home.' he thought.

"Kraang, these creatures which may be what is known as toad creatures are what is known as tiresome." a kraang said.

"We're turtles DAMNIT!" Raph cried angrily, socking his kraang in the face.

"Kraang there is a change of plans from me, kraang. We need to capture what is known as a turtle." one kraang said. The fight continued until one kraang appeared on the roof of the van. He dropped a strange device.

"It looks like a grenade of some sort." Don said, curious about the object as he fought off three kraang, having put April with her dad and Mikey, wanting to keep his brother better protected by putting the humans with guns next to his brother so Mikey wouldn't have to get close to a kraang.

"GERNADE!?" Karai, Leo, and Raph cried in alarm.

"RUN!" Mikey cried turning and pushing the two humans to hurry them up. But all of them were too late as a bright light filled the area, blinding them all and a strange force pushed them all back.

"LET GO OF US!" three voices cried angrily. They all heard tires screeching and when the light finally died down, they all groaned.

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked with a groan.

"I'm breathing." Don's voice called over to him.

"I can feel my pain, so I'm alive too." Raph said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm alive." Karai groaned. "What about you Mikester?" Karai asked, sitting up. There was no reply.

"Mikester?" the others asked. They looked around. "Mikey?" they asked with trepidation. Looking around showed that the scene was missing a van, a bunch of those kraang guys, two red-haired humans, and a small, baby brother.

"THEY TOOK MIKEY!" they cried. They were silent in shock as they had no idea which direction the truck went.

"We need to get home and tell Splinter and Shredder." Leo said softly.

"They're going to kill us for losing Mikey." Raph sighed, "Hell, I want to kill us for losing Mikey." he growled, gripping his hair.

"Then we need to go to our fathers, tell them what happened, and find out where these Kraang people are setting up shop." Karai growled. "No one takes our baby brother and gets away with it."

"At least not without a painful punishment from us first." Don added angrily. With that, the group rushed home, going through the sewers so they could get there. It was reluctantly that they went up to the living room where they knew their fathers were waiting.

"Where is Michelangelo children." Shredder asked, his eyes narrowed. Quickly they told the men what happened that night with the people known as kraang.

"THE KRAANG!?" Shredder and Splinter asked in urgent alarm.

"You've heard of them?" the children asked.

"Yes, we don't know much, only that they are the cause of the mutagen. It was through them that the five of us were mutated." Splinter explained to them.

"We need to go save Mikey and the O'Neil's." Leo said firmly. Splinter sighed before he nodded.

"Then go. We have 6 hours before the sun is up once more. That is your curfew." Shredder told them, knowing how important this was for the four teenagers. They blamed themselves for losing their baby brother and for failing him and the O'Neil's. The group nodded and headed off, after Don grabbed his duffel bag that he would carry medical supplies and his latest invention, wall-scaling claws for him and his four siblings.

The teenagers scoured the city. It had been almost two hours before they found what they were looking for. They were resting on the edge of a building, knowing they'd be no good to Mikey or the O'Neil's exhausted. They saw a tall, strange man with greasy hair and dirty skin. They couldn't tell what color his hair or clothes were. He had a snake tattoo on his arm. He had a man against the wall. "Now give me the item you found. The kraang need it and I think you want to stay on their good side." the dirty looking man said. The group were shocked to see the other guy giving a glowing canister to the man with the tattoo.

"That must be the mutagen that our dads mentioned." Don said in awe. They watched as the guy, Snake, released the cowering man who ran off. Snake then headed towards a truck they had just noticed. The man opened the back to show that there were a couple more canisters of the mutagen.

"That guy's connected to the kraang, which means he can tell us what we need to know so we can get our brother and the O'Neil's back." Karai growled. Silently, they jumped into the alleyway and knocked the man out. Finding an abandoned building, they went inside.

"Now what?" Raph asked.

"Simple. We threaten him until he tells us what we want to know." Don said, removing a length of rope from his bag.

"Why do you carry rope with you Don?" Leo asked.

"For reasons like this." he replied.

"I like how you think little brother." Karai and Raph said together. Leo rolled his eyes while Don just laughed.

"I'm used to you being the nice gentle one Don, what happened?" Leo asked.

"They took my baby brother. I'm allowed to be homicidal and murderous right now." Don growled. They were kept from answering by the guy groaning as he awoke.

"Who are you!? Let me go!" the man growled angrily and alarmed.

"I wouldn't move Snake, or I'll make sure you get this pretty, oozing, glowing stuff all over you." Karai growled darkly.

"Wh-what do you want?" he asked fearfully.

"Everything you know about the kraang." Leo said, in a cold voice.

The others couldn't help but think 'What happened to the gentle Leo?' as they raised an eyebrow each, making Leo look sheepish, as the siblings could practically read each other's' minds.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I know, just don't mutate me." the man begged. "The kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city. They're using them to help them with machines and stuff to enslave humanity." he told them hurriedly.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Raph asked. The man just shook his head.

"Good." Don said in a sweet tone. "Now, where are the kraang located?" Don's voice went from sweet to a mad doctor sound in the span of five seconds.

"TCRI! God just let me go!" he cried fearfully. He watched as the four people/creatures in front of him shared a glance before unanimously answering.

"NAH!" he paled.

"You're not going to warn them." Karai answered.

"One thing though," Leo began. They all looked at him. "If they're just kidnapping scientists, why did they take our baby brother?" Everyone's eyes returned to the tied-up man curiously who looked surprised and confused.

"They took someone who wasn't a scientist? I don't know what they'd want with your brother. He must have done something to gain their interest." the man answered quietly, afraid of setting these, siblings apparently, off.

"Alright, we need a plan Leo." Karai told her little brother. Nodding they came up with a plan, taking each other's ideas into consideration. Finally, they had a plan in mind, and with that, they grabbed Snake, tossed him into the van, climbed in and took off.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

A/N: So I decided to add a scene with Snakeweed towards the bottom. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 1 part 2**

With Mikey and the O'Neil's, they were brought to a large building. Mikey looked out the small window at the back of the van as they passed a gate, looking for anything that could tell them where they were. "Any ideas where we're at?" he finally asked, unable to see anything useful.

"I believe we're at TCRI." April answered softly, looking at the surrounding gates and bushes on the side.

"TCRI? Uncle Saki was supposed to share a contract with them, but due to some peculiarities, he refused. Though he's been investigating it for a while now." Mikey muttered.

"WHOA, you're the nephew of Oroku Saki, the well-known Political man?" Kirby asked in surprise.

"Yup, him and my dad are brothers." That was when the van stopped, and Mikey backed up, standing between Kirby and April and who or whatever was opening the doors. He took his nun-chucks out and started to whirl them. The second the door opened, Mikey shot out of the van, knocking back 3 of the suited men and using his nun-chucks to take out another two. That was when the shots started up and he used all his abilities to not get hit.

"Mikey behind you!" April called, alerting the boy to the two suits behind him. Mikey spun around, hit the ground, and used his feet to knock the two men down. Spotting two blasters on the side, he ran to them and kicked them over to the humans.

"Use them to defend your-self!" he called out, knocking two more back. Soon he heard the blasters going off from their direction. It was a good 20 minutes before they realized that the majority were down. "Let's go!" Mikey called, turning to the red heads. Before they could move though, five more of the suits arrived. They were quick to dis-arm the O'Neil's.

"Mikey behind you!" Kirby called, shock and alarm in his voice. Mikey turned around to see what looked like a metal robot with a pink brain thing in the center. Before he could react any more than his eyes widening, he felt an electrical current go through his body before he saw only darkness, Kirby and Aprils angry shouts the last thing he heard before he knew no more.

When Mikey woke up once more, he did so with a groan, feeling his body shaking from lingering pain. "Oh man, what happened?" he asked out loud to himself.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" a man's voice said in relief.

'Huh?' Mikey wondered, looking up to see a man with receding red hair and a girl a little older than him with the same red hair. He shot up as it all came back to him. But he sat up too quickly though, because he felt dizzy.

"Whoa, son. Slow down, you got a strong electrical shock to your system. You also hit your head pretty hard when you collapsed." Kirby told the small boy gently, helping him to sit up slowly.

"Ugh, wipe out." Mikey muttered, leaning back against the wall as he took his surroundings in. They were in what looked like a cell made of gray metal, and some pink energy stuff. Looking around he couldn't help but think it all looked complicated and alien. "Wait, I was right!" Mikey said with a triumphant grin.

"About what Mikey?" April asked, surprised by the boy's exuberance.

"They ARE pink aliens in robot suits! I told my siblings, but they didn't believe me, well look who was right! Comics for the win!" he said with a grin. The two humans were stunned into silence for a moment before they chuckled at the boy's antics. They were startled though as a kraang came to the entrance, it opened, and Mikey automatically reached for his weapons, only to find them missing.

"Kraang are here for the one known as a turtle. You will come with Kraang without resistance. Do you understand creature known as a turtle?" the kraang said in a mono-tone. Mikey was going to answer in the negative when he spotted a good 10 more kraang in the hallways. Knowing he would only put the O'Neil's in danger, he nodded.

"Mikey no!" April cried, standing, but she sat back down when two kraang aimed their blasters at her and Kirby.

"Don't worry Ape, I'll be fine. I have more than 10 years of ninjutsu training. You just stay here and be careful. My siblings will come for us, don't worry." he whispered to them. With that, he went with the strange robots and they closed the door, leading him down the hallways until they reached a larger room. Mikey gawked at what he saw. There were large machines in the room, including what looked like a large tv screen that was displaying a layout of the lab and the rest of the rooms around it. He could tell there was a store room next to this lab that had an exit leading to a back alley. Next, he spotted a couple of clear tanks with strange, partly formed creatures. Though he did notice one that held a fully formed man inside, and while he was unconscious, he seemed to have life unlike the other things in the tanks.

'Is that another mutant?' he wondered as he was lead past the tank. He barely got a second to study the person before being forcefully shoved forward. What he did see though, were dark green, almost black scales, black razor claws, and some strange ridges on the man's arms. He was startled from his thoughts when he was pushed into a cage. "Hey! What's the big idea kraang?!" he cried in alarm, already not liking cages.

"What kraang would like to know is how the turtle known as Mikey knew kraang were not in fact what one would call human, but are what is known as alien on this planet known as Earth." Mikey couldn't believe his ears. They had _kidnapped him_ because he was _joking_ and _guessed_ that they were aliens. He felt annoyed though at them and did something stupid, he mocked them.

"First; the one known as Mikey would prefer to be called Michelangelo. It was what is known as the obvious. Kraang was clearly not what is called human because what is human would not behave like kraang would behave." he told them dead panned. He was smug at their obvious confusion of him talking like them.

"What is the turtle known as Mikey doing?" one asked.

"It is called mocking. Which is an insult on the planet known as Earth." Mikey said with a grin. He watched as they figured it out and when one of them shocked him, he felt it was worth it, despite the slight shake in his body from multiple shocks so close together. He let out an annoyed groan though when he realized he had multiple electrical burn marks, meaning his entire family was going to be overly protective.

"The one that is known as a turtle which is called Michelangelo will do well to not speak." one of the robots seemed to growl. Mikey was tempted to continue, but then the pain made itself more pronounced as he was once more shocked, so he simply laughed and scooted away from them.

"And the kraang should know better than to hurt or kidnap the baby of a family filled with very protective siblings and adults." he added. They waved the electro-stick at him, but left him alone.

"The kraang must get started on the loading of the prisoners onto what is known as the helicopter." another kraang said, leaving Mikey alone. Looking around, while keeping his ears open, he spotted his nun-chucks on a table. He watched as one of the robots grabbed them and tried to use them. He chuckled as it hit his head.

'Serves him right.' Mikey thought, watching the kraang put them back, and warning the others to stay away from them. 'How do I get out of here though?' he wondered. He spent almost 10 minutes studying the map layout before one of the kraang shut it off after it noticed him studying it. 'Doesn't matter, I already have it memorized' Mikey thought. It was good having a photographic memory sometimes. He was now studying the man in the tank across from his spot in the cage. He looked to be 18, maybe a little older. There was dark hair and slightly dark skin, but anything more specific was hard to come by through the murky greenish liquid the man was being suspended in. That was when the alarms started blaring and he smiled as he knew what that meant. His brothers and sister were here.

The siblings plan involved distracting the guards around the gates by having the van going and slamming into the gates. Having put the vehicles gas pedal down with some ingenuity from Don, and with Snake buckled up safely in the driver's seat unconscious, they released the van. While it went slowly, and steadily gaining speed, down the rather long hill, they made their way towards the other side of the complex where, once the crash could be heard, they scaled the wall and soon got to the roof. "Nice job on the claws Don." Raph praised his younger brother.

"It was nothing. Now let's save Mikey and the O'Neil's." he told them. The group nodded and went in through the air vent on the roof. After some maneuvering, they finally got into the building. They landed in an abandoned hallway that had a tower of boxes. The hall-ways were made of a strange metal, and had some pink stuff infused with it. Hearing foot-steps, they ducked behind the larger crates and watched as a duo of robots with pink brains in their middles entered the hall-way and walked down.

"Kraang must admit to fellow kraang, the one known as Michelangelo is what is known as intriguing." one of the kraang said, causing the siblings to freeze and tense up.

"Kraang would have to agree with fellow kraang. Kraang believes kraang should take the one known as Michelangelo to Dimension X to High Kraang. High Kraang would be pleased with the one known as Michelangelo as a gift." the other said. As the kraang continued, they siblings all had to grab each other to keep them from revealing themselves.

Once the kraang had safely past, Leo started spitting fury. "How dare they treat Mikey as if he's an object! That's de-grading and insulting! I'll make them PAY for talking about MY baby bro as though he's just something to give away for whatever sick things they have in store!" he hissed furiously, surprising them all a little bit.,

"Umm, _who's_ baby brother?" Raph finally growled, him, Don, and Karai sending steely glances Leo's way. Leo surprised them by giving them a challenging glare before he turned away with a huff.

"Our baby bro." he muttered dejectedly, blushing red.

They couldn't believe it, Leo was pouting! Over having to share MIKEY! "Good, remember that. He's OUR baby bro. You can't have him to yourself." Raph growled, accepting Leo's admission for the reluctant apology it was.

"Did you guys realize though?" Don suddenly brought up.

"What?" Karai asked curiously, seeing the disbelieving look on her little brother's face.

"Mikey was right about them being pink aliens in robot suits." Don answered, dumb founding them all.

"Well I'll be. Mikey's comics do have truth to them." Karai muttered. They were silent for a moment before they brought themselves back to the matter at hand.

"Let's go guys, we still need to find Mikey and the O'Neil's." Leo said, reverting to leader mode. Together they made their way through the base, dodging most of the kraang, though they did have to take out a few. Finally, they reached a cell door, looking in they saw April and her dad. Quickly they ran up to the cell window.

"Hey, we're here to get you guys out." Karai told them, getting their attention.

"We didn't have any doubts." April said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked as Don started working on the cell doors lock. The O'Neil's barely knew them.

"Michelangelo is quite the beacon of hope when times are grey and bleak. He told us you would be here for us." Kirby answered, just as Don got the lock opened.

"Where is our bro any ways?" Raph asked, noticing the cell only held the O'Neil's.

"They came and grabbed him less than 20 minutes ago. They went this way." April answered leading the group down a different hall. But that was when a group of kraang rounded the corner, and for a second, no one moved. Then a kraang hit a button on the wall next to them, causing a loud, wailing alarm to sound.

"Crap!" Karai groaned as more kraang appeared on either side of the hall. The fight started.

"Get the O'Neil's out of here Don and Raph!" Leo said.

"NO! Mikey risked his life for us. We're going with you." April said stubbornly.

"It's too dangerous." Leo said. "And you don't have any ways to defend yourselves if they get past us." he added as he round house kicked three of the kraang away from him and the O'Neil's. At that moment, two blasters slid to a stop at the red-heads feet as Karai and Raph both knocked a kraang to the side. The O'Neil's quickly picked them up and started shooting.

"You were saying?" April asked, shooting a kraang behind Leo. The pink brain jumped out of the robot and scampered off. Leo watched for a moment before sighing.

"Fine. You can come." he grumbled. After a while longer, they finally took out all the kraang and continued searching for the smallest of the group. Soon they found the right door and entered the lab. It had only four kraang in it which were quickly defeated. The lab was huge and creepy.

"Mikey, you in here bro?" Raph called.

"Raph!? Is that you guys?" they heard his voice towards the back of the lab, rounding a corner, they finally found him. And they were pissed. Mikey was sitting at the back of a small cage, leaning against the bars covered in electrical burn marks.

"MIKEY?!" they cried, running to him.

"How are you holding up little brother?" Karai asked. Mikey grinned.

"I'm fine sis, just a little shaky is all." he answered, and they seethed at the shaking of his body. The kraang had shocked him a few more times after he had insulted them when they started talking about taking him to their dimension, and giving him to their leader. It had made him angry and he couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"We're getting you out of here." Raph assured the small turtle. Mikey just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know." he said with a grin. They smiled and before long, Leo had the lock picked and the door opened. Don quickly went in and started looking Mikey over to see if he had any other injuries. "How does he look?" Leo asked.

"He has a slight concussion, nothing to worry about, and the electrical burns will hurt for a few days, but some burn salve and wrappings to keep them from getting infected will help." Don answered, pulling out salve and bandages from his duffel. Don gave his only baby brother a thankful look for allowing him to check him for injuries and patch him up. Mikey just grinned back.

"Let's get out of here then." Raph said, everyone nodding in agreement. Mikey stood, swaying a moment before he ran out of the cage, much to his protective family's vexation. he ran to the table where his precious nun chucks had been tossed.

"Daddy's here babies." Mikey said, hugging the wooden weapons close. Before anyone could move, a lot of kraang rushed into the room, waving blasters and shock sticks. "Seriously!? But I was about to go home!" Mikey growled, the fight starting once more. It was tough and annoying as the kraang were talking in their weird way of talking. It was safe to say, it was rough.

"April look out!" Karai called, throwing herself at the girl and bringing them both out of the line of fire of a trigger happy kraang. April quickly aimed and shot the robot head off.

"Thanks, Karai." April said. Karai nodded. Finally, the kraang seemed to dwindle and they could breathe for a moment.

"Let's get out of here." Don said. They nodded rushing out. Mikey though stayed behind for a moment. He ran back to the control panel for the tanks. Quickly he figured out which button stopped all the experiments, erasing the data for them too. Next, he pressed the button that would release the mutated man in the last tank. He watched as the liquid inside drained. He ran over to the tank just as it opened, releasing the man inside. Mikey caught the almost 6-foot-tall man, which almost knocked him over. With all the strength he could, he took the man over to another door he had spotted earlier, after seeing the layout, struggling with the weight. He heard the man moan as he started waking up.

The first thing he noticed when he started getting his bearings back after waking up was a small body-a lot smaller than his- supporting his weight. A difficult task, he was sure. He couldn't really open his eyes yet, so he concentrated on his other senses. He smelt the lab he had been in. He could feel skin and scales blending together. And he could hear the soft voice talking to him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to listen to me though - the best you can." the voice was remaining calm, quiet, and gentle-as to not alarm him. "You need to get out of here. As soon as you're able. You seem to be getting your baring's back pretty quickly though." the voice chuckled. "The alien creeps will be busy with me and my brothers, so you have a good half hour to get your baring's and get out. I suggest you get out long before then if you can. There's a door behind the canisters in the back, you can get out that way." he felt himself being lowered as the voice talked, and he struggled to open his eyes or even speak. "You'll be hidden from view here."

"Who...are...you?" he asked, voice gruff from a long time of disuse. He could hear the smile in the stranger's voice when he answered.

"I'm Michelangelo, but friends and family call me Mikey." he replied. Before he could say anything to the boy, they heard Mikey's name being called frantically. It had only been a couple minutes since he had come to.

"MIKEY? MIKEY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I have to go, but be careful, and just get out of here." the boy started to move from him. He forced his eyes open, green meeting baby blue before Mikey spoke again. "Look for me when you're out, okay? Everyone can use a friend, and I have a feeling we'll be good ones." he blinked, and the boy was gone. He could hear the voices in the next room.

"Mikey!" relief in a feminine voice.

"Where were you?" another voice asked, demanding an answer, but also relieved and worried. It was a male one.

"I was tending to a certain matter, but it's done. We need to get out." Mikey's voice sounded.

"Alright. Let's go team." another voice called. He could hear their feet as they left, then the unmistakable sound of a fight being led away from the lab and storage room.

He struggled to get up. He needed to pay his friend back for giving him this opportunity. So, he'd survive, then find the boy who saved his life. He would be a good friend and he would make sure to help his savior any way he could. And he needed to get out to do so. It was a struggle, but he was soon out of the horrible building he had been imprisoned in and went through a man hole large enough to fit him. He recognized this part of the sewers and he made his way to his home. Once he recovered, he'd be able to do something. But for now, he needed clothes.

With the turtles, it occurred to them that their best bet on getting out was from the roof once more, since the lower floors were flooded with the kraang. They made it to the roof to find that a helicopter was already there, and they noticed a man in black with a purple dragon tattoo on his beefy arm at the helm. The fight continued the roof tops.

"ARG!" they all heard Kirby's pained shouts. They looked over in time to see Kirby being restrained by the beefy guy. They tried to fight their way over to get the man, but it was too late, they were all knocked back, and watched helplessly as the helicopter disappeared with the majority of the kraang they had fought off and Kirby. They defeated the last of the kraang and scaled down the wall after April was shown how to use the wall scaling claws. Don deemed Mikey to injured and had his baby brother safely on his back as they got down. Somehow April had kept a grip on the blaster. Once they reached the ground, they checked the gates, horrified to see Snake mutate into a plant like monster mutant.

The snake cornered them in an alley and the turtles and human girls fought the mutant man off. It was difficult because Snakeweed- named by Mikey himself- kept regenerating his appendages. It wasn't until Don noticed the orb in the man's chest and used his bo to dislodge it from the mutant. Snakeweed stopped moving and they moved to a different alley as a safety percussion.

Quickly they disappeared into the sewers from the alley. Once they were a safe distance away, they climbed to the surface, retreating to a roof-top where they sat.

"I'm so sorry April, that we couldn't save your dad." Karai told the silent girl. Said girl took a deep breath.

"It' okay, really. My dad's strong, and I'll get him back." she vowed.

"And we'll help you." Mikey said, just as firmly. April was surprised to see all of them with determination on their faces. She smiled.

""Thank you." she told her new friends. "Its what friends are for." Mikey said with a smile. "Where will you stay though Ape?" Mikey asked. "You can't go back to your home, they know where it is." Mikey told her.

"My aunt's house is near here. I can tell her dad's gone on a business convention. He's a psychiatrist, so she won't ask questions." April finally answered. It was silent as they made their way to her aunt's apartment complex. "I'll see you guys later, right?" she asked.

"Of course. Maybe not for a couple days, so Mikey can heal. But you will." Donatello answered.

"It might be a while before you see me. I have a squad of foot ninja I need to create, supervise and lead, but maybe we can bring you over to our home and we can hang out then." Karai answered.

"Sounds good. Good night and stay safe." she opened the door, before calling back. "And Mikey, thanks for keeping me and dad hopeful, even when you were taken from us." she told him. He just gave a gentle smile and nod. After making sure she had reached her aunts apartment number, they headed off. They arrived home just as the sun was starting to rise.

"We're home!" the teens called, exhaustion heavy in their voices, Mikey's especially.

"You have Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. "Oh son, thank goodness you're here," Splinter said, going to hug his youngest gently.

"What happened Michelangelo? You're covered in bandages." Shredder said, joining his family.

"Shock treatment at the hands of the kraang." Mikey answered with a rueful smile. Quickly, they all told their sides of the story, though he kept the part about releasing the man in the tank out.

"You are all tired, go and rest. We will discuss more once everyone is rested."

"Hai." they said, all going to their rooms, but only to get their pillows and blankets. They camped on Mikey's queen-sized bed, as they all had one and could all fit on it. They surrounded their baby brother, needing to know he was okay after almost losing him. Shredder and Splinter smiled at the picture their children made before returning to their own rooms. It was just the beginning, and they knew that.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2

It was quiet as the four turtles waited on the edge of an apartment building's large roof. They were supposed to keep an eye out for any kraang. They had been there for a while now, and Mikey had started to get bored. He really wished that Karai was there, because she would be able to keep him busy. But she was gone all night and tomorrow with Uncle Saki to train and build a good Foot Ninja squad for her to lead. Only those that had both their dad's and uncle's trust and approval would be a part of her squad. After they proved themselves would be when Mikey and his brothers would be allowed to meet them personally.

So, with no other option, Mikey decided to go to his fail proof way to relieve boredom. Pestering his big brother Raph. Raph was leaning against a glass box window peak on the roof. Mikey got above that and started poking his brother's head. He did it once, and his brother gently slapped his hand away. He did it again with the same result two more times. He could hear his brothers temper rising and, with a grin, brought it down one more time. Raph grabbed his hand and flipped Mikey onto the ground, off the little peak. "Stop it Mike." Raph growled.

"Ooof!" Mikey groaned before jumping up. "But Raphie, I'm bored." Mikey gave a soft whine, inwardly grinning at his brother's obvious annoyance at his nick name.

"Bored, are you?" Raph asked in a falsely sweet voice. Mikey nodded his head with a grin. "Very well, come here, ya knucklehead." With that Raph tackled Mikey to the ground and they started rolling around, playfully fighting.

"Guys! We are ninjas on a stealth sensitive mission. That means we need silence!" Leo hissed back at them. Don found it was amusing that he was the only one paying attention. After a few more minutes and a threat from Leo, they finally stopped fighting.

"Are you sure they're even going to target that lab Don?" Raph finally asked, stretching his arms.

"Yah, April sent me some information on it. This is the only lab in the area that even deals with the technology they're after. They'll be here, I promise." Don answered. Before they could react, the door to the roof opened and they were shocked to hear a voice shouting.

"What the heck's going on up here?" the voice growled. They looked over to see a large, 5'9 inches tall, middle-aged man with a very robust stomach that was only partially covered by the stained white tang-top. He wore sweatpants and was bare foot. They were at a standstill for a moment, the four teens staring at the man in alarm. "What are ya doing,' playing dress-up?" the man said, sneering at them.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked, confused.

"Real articulate bro." Mikey said with a cheeky grin.

"You know the word articulate?" Leo shot back. Mikey couldn't help his bubble of laughter when Leo's eyes widened at what he said. "S-sorry Mikey!" Leo stammered.

"It's fine bro." Mikey chuckled. Their moment was interrupted by the man's shout.

"Which one of you yellow bellied livers broke my satellite dish?" the man roared.

"Yellow what?" Leo asked confused.

"I don't even know what that means." Don said in disbelief.

"I don't care what it means, it sounded insulting." Raph growled, reaching for his sais, but Mikey stopped him.

"Raph, it's a human. One that isn't going to be able to defend himself against you." Mikey told him. Rah took a deep breath.

"You're right Mikey. He's not important."

"Good, now let's get back to our mission." Mikey whispered.

As they turned, the man let out a sneering laugh. "Yah, run a way, you ugly baby! Listen to your wimpy master, you whipped dog." at that Raph snarled and whipped out of his baby brother's grip bringing out his sais. The man was only slightly startled be he snarked sarcastically "Oh, now I'm scared. I didn't know you had salad tongs." the man taunted.

"SALAD TONGS?! I'LL SHOW YOU SALAD TONGS, YOU OVER GROWN BUFFALO!" Raph roared, going to attack the man, but his brothers quickly grabbed onto his back and arms.

"Raph, don't! He's not worth it!" they cried. Down on the street in front of the lab a white van pulled up and kraang were exiting the building with canisters of mutagen in their arms. There was a total of four of them, all in suits. They had just put the canisters in the van and closed the doors when they heard it.

"You stupid circus freaks!" a human voice called.

"Constipated elephant!" a familiar voice from their last battle sounded. It was the next voice that really got their attention.

"Nice one Raph!" the kraang remembered that voice. He was meant to be a present to their leader in Dimension X.

"MIKEY! Not helping!" two other voices cried in exasperation. Looking at each other, the kraang nodded before jumping up to the fire escapes and heading for the roof.

Up on the roof, Leo, Don, and Mikey were struggling to hold back Raph from attacking the infuriating man. Who was insulting Raph without hesitation. They were interrupted by purple kraang blasts. "It's the kraang!" Leo cried.

"No crap Fearless!" Raph growled back as they started fighting the robot aliens. The man went and stood in the door frame.

"They must be kung-Fu frogs or something. I can make a fortune off this." he said greedily, taking out his cell and recording the fight. It was in amazement as he saw the creatures take on the men with guns. The red banded one was using his salad tongs and fists and he was obviously very angry. The one in blue used these twin swords and swiftly brought his goon down with a few slashes. The one in purple used his wooden staff and aimed for the middle with enough strength to send his back. And the one in orange twirled his nun-chucks, and took his down with a kick after knocking his man for the loop. He watched as the suited men took off. "Keep going kung-Fu frogs! This stuff is gold!" they turned to look at the man in alarm as they saw his phone.

"We're not frogs! We're turtles!" Raph cried out angrily.

"And it's not kung-Fu. It an ancient art-" Don began.

"Guys! He has us on video!" Leo cut in.

"Not for long he doesn't." Raph growled, running towards the man. The man fumbled backwards, closing the automatically locking door, just as Raph slammed into it. "Oh man, does that hurt." he grumbled.

"Raphie you okay?" Mikey asked running over. Raph's just nodded.

"Yah Mikey I'm fine. Just a headache." Raph assured the turtle. He was surprised though when Mikey kissed his forehead where it crashed into the metal door softly. He blushed at the gesture Mikey hadn't done to any of them since they were tots.

Before he could reply, they heard the sirens. "Fire trucks on route, 30 seconds guys!" Don told his brothers.

"Let's get out of here." Leo ordered. Together the four brothers ran off across the roof tops until they were a few blocks away. Once they reached a man hole cover, they quickly went down. In a few minutes, they were finally home. They told Splinter what happened that night, and he ordered them to the dojo.

"Raphael, because you could not ignore the insults sent your way by a stranger, you put both your brothers and mission in danger." Splinter told him with a soft sigh.

"But the insults that he was sending to us. They were insulting." Raph tried to defend himself.

"So, your feelings were hurt? That makes it okay then Raphael." Splinter said in a tone of voice that said it obviously wasn't. "Raphael, stand." Splinter told his second oldest. Reluctantly, Raph stood. "It is time for a special training session." Splinter said. A few minutes later saw Raph standing in the center of the dojo, Splinter standing to the side, and Raph's brothers surrounding him with bows and suction cup arrows. "Raphael, dodge the arrows." Splinter said.

"That's all, no sweat." Raphael said as his brothers started shooting. He dodged every single one of them perfectly.

"Now, dodge them all again, but Donatello, Leonardo, and Michelangelo" Splinter looked at his other three sons. "Insult Raphael while you shoot at him." they all looked at their sensei in dis-belief.

"Why?" Leo and Don couldn't help but to voice with Raph.

"Michelangelo, why do you insult your opponents?" he asked the youngest, who answered without hesitation.

"Because it distracts them and makes them angry. When they get angry and distracted, they lose focus and it's easier to defeat them or lead them into a trap." he said. "It's why I'm able to successfully prank those three." he indicated his brothers. They looked at Mikey bewildered.

"Now insult your brother as you shoot him, and you'll understand." he told them.

"Just to be sure really quick." Don said, gaining their attention. "We're allowed to insult him." he pointed at Raph, who rolled his eyes. "And he can't fight back?" Don asked.

"That is correct Donatello." Splinter said as Raph flinched and looked incredulous.

"I'm feeling good about this plan." Donatello said as they began. "You move like a boated buffalo!" He cried, remembering some of Mikey's insults from when they were younger.

"I do not!" Raph growled, dodging the first arrow.

"You're always whining and moping around. Poor me. No one understands me." Leo mocked, Raph couldn't dodge as he replied.

"Now just you wait a moment!" Raph growled.

"You can't perform the Sonja kata right!" Mikey called. This went on for a few minutes, Raph unable to dodge before Splinter ended the session.

"Yame!" he called. "Do you understand what you were supposed to learn from this session Raphael?" he asked his second oldest. Raph shook his head. "It was to teach you humility. You must learn to not react to insults. To do so is childish and petty. It is also self-destructive." he told the boys. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"Hai sensei." Raph answered.

"Now, this man has proof of your existence, which is counter-productive for ninja such as us. You must go to this man and get the footage from him, with reason, not violence." he told his sons. The four of them nodded.

"We'll be back soon sensei." with that the four teens ran off.

In the city, Vic was exiting his home and talking to someone on the phone. "I'm telling you man, this is pure gold. This video with the kung fu frogs, it's a seller, come on." he told the man. He was suddenly surrounded by said 'Fung Fu Frogs'. He looked at them. "Uh, I'll call you back man." Vic hung up the phone. "What do you want?" he asked them, though he was mainly looking at Raph who he considered the only real danger.

"We were wanting the video please." Raph told the man, with a forced calm in his voice.

"I don't think so. This here will make me rich." Vic argued. This went on for a few minutes, with Raph losing his temper, bit by bit. "Fine, I'll give it to you," he paused, saw their hope, then crushed it. "For a million dollars." he added. Now the others were ticked off as well.

"Oh yah?" Raph growled. "How are you going to use that money if you're a vegetable?" Raph yelled, going to attack the man. But they were interrupted as the kraang appeared in their van. "AGAIN?!" Raph cried as he and his brothers jumped out of the way, Mikey using momentum to push Vic out of the way.

"Let's not let this one get away!" Leo called to his brothers as the kraang started towards them in the van. Raph looked around and found a girder can and tossed it at the van. It landed against the windshield, and caused the van to veer off course and crash into a ridged gate.

"Well, that was easy." Raph muttered, pleased with his self as he stood next to his brothers. It was quiet for a second, then the back of the van opened and a group of the kraang climbed out, blasters at the ready as they moved towards the turtles.

"Remember kraang, kraang needs to grab the turtle known as Michelangelo." a kraang voice called from the front of the van.

"Kraang understands kraang." one of the kraang replied before they all started shooting. The fight went on with the kraang being kept at bay by the turtles. What they didn't notice at first was Vic crawling towards the kraang's van. The man stood, only to be knocked into the open back of the van when a kraang body crashed into him. He landed in the truck sprawled eagled. His phone slid to the back. He decided he'd be safer in this van than out there, so he stayed put, watching the fight once more.

"Why does it seem that they're stalking us or something?" Mikey asked. "It's like they're everywhere we are except home." he grumbled, kicking a kraang away.

"From what I'm getting, " Don began, surprising the brothers with the venom in his voice. "They're obsessed with you, Mikey. They can't leave well enough alone. They're insistent on taking you from me, and that is what will be their demise." He growled, sending a kraang crashing into a wall hard enough to crack it. A piece fell onto the kraang.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a temper." Raph muttered to Leo who nodded. That was when Raph noticed that Vic was hiding in the van. "Oh no you don't. We still have business." Raph growled, stalking towards the van.

"RAPH! Now is not the time!" Leo called, getting ganged up on by two of the kraang. Raph didn't hear his older brother as he started arguing with the man. "Damnit!" Leo growled as Don helped him even out the odds.

"Give me the phone you over grown squash." Raph growled to the man, jumping into the back of the van. Vic moved away from the turtle into the back, farthest from the entrance.

"No, you're not doing anything for me frog, so why should I do anything for you?" Vic growled back. That was when the kraang joined them in the van and it sped off.

"RAPH?!" he could hear his brothers' worried shouts. He turned and started fighting off the three kraang in the back of the van with him and the human. It took them driving a few blocks before he got all of them down briefly.

"We need to get out of here!" Raph told the man.

"NO! If you won't buy my video, maybe these guys will." Vic told him. Raph let out a growl as he grabbed the man's arm. His brothers were just a little way behind the van.

"Raph, get out of there!" Mikey cried, as Don put his staff towards the van so Raph could use it.

"Just come on Raph!" Leo and Don cried. Before they could react though, one of the kraang sprang up and shoved a surprised Raph out of the van.

"RAPH!?" all three brothers cried as he flew into them, all three being knocked to the ground with Raph on top of them. They all groaned as they stood.

"You okay Raph?" Mikey and Don asked.

"Yah, just sore." he replied.

"Good. Way to go Raph, they got a way!" Leo cried.

"What? Me? Why me?" Raph argued back.

"You left us to fight the kraang to go yell at someone! You abandoned us, for your temper!" Leo growled. Raph was shocked at his older brothers accusation.

"I was just trying to go get the footage."

"And now both the footage and the kraang are gone." Don added in, surprising all his brothers that he was getting involved in the argument. Mikey sighed in disbelief.

'Am I the only one who doesn't let their temper that gets the best of them?' he wondered. That's when he noticed the puddle of oil. Looking further up the road, he saw more puddles. 'A trail!'

"How are we supposed to find the kraang now Raph?" Leo growled, gaining Mikey's attention.

"By following the trail of oil, the van's leaking." Mikey said. They looked at him, then where he was pointing. They followed the trail themselves.

"A trail. Good job Mikey, now we can find their current hide out!" Don told him excitedly.

"We can find their hideout!" Leo repeated, happy they had a lead.

"Then we'll crush some kraang bots." Raph added, but he was taken back by the dead pan looks that Don and Leo sent him. "What?" he asked.

"WE will crush some kraang bots." Leo said, indicating himself and their two youngest brothers. "YOU, will go home until you learn how to control your temper."

"What?" Raph asked out raged. "My temper is just fine! You and Don have tempers just as bad." he argued. But honestly, he was wondering, 'Are they questioning my ability to protect our family? Do they think I can't protect them?'

"No, we don't. Our temper doesn't have us abandon our brothers just to shout at some stranger." Don argued back.

"What about you Mikey?" Raph brought Mikey into the conversation/argument. "What do you think?" in his mind he was wondering 'Do you think the same as them?'

"We shot you with suction cup arrows. The next time, it might be a gun or real arrows. You put yourself at risk whenever you lose your temper. And I for one don't want to see you die like that." Mikey finally, and heavily admitted. Raph and the others were suddenly upset for not realizing that side of the situation.

"So, it's final Raph, you need to go home." With that Leo and Don started off.

Mikey looked at Raph. "What strangers and other people say about you doesn't matter Raph, because they don't know you, like your family does. I'm not doubting your abilities to fight or protect us Raph, none of us are. You just don't seem to realize that we love you and don't want to see you get hurt. And if you get hurt, how do you plan on keeping us safe like you want to?" with that Mikey ran off, quickly catching up with his two other brothers. Raph watched them disappear.

"Damnit!" he shouted, throwing his sais on the ground as an outlet for his rage. "Mikey." he breathed with a heavy sigh. "You just know how to make us think, don't you?" he grabbed his sais and ran off towards home, his thoughts warring in his mind.

At home, he was in the kitchen talking to his pet turtle Spike. "They say I have a temper Spike, but so do they! Mikey's probably the only one without a temper. So where do they get off lecturing me about a temper that they share? Hell, I feel like my temper makes me a stronger fighter! In fact, I am the strongest fighter on the team." Raph growled as he paced. He flopped into a chair in front of the small, non-mutated turtle. "Chew on your leaf if you understand me Spike." Raph said. He smiled when the turtle did just that.

"I can understand you just as well." a voice said from the door way.

"GAH!" Raph looked towards the door to see his dad standing there.

"Man, Master Splinter, you have to knock." Raph muttered, calming his breath from the scare. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let me tell you a story Raphael." Splinter told his son, sitting in the chair in front of him. "When your uncle Saki and I were young men, we lived in a nice village outside of Tokyo. I remember that time well, because your uncle was frail then. He's out grown it now, but any ways. One day I was in the small square. In the square was a rival dojo's star student. He challenged me to a fight, since I had once bested him. I tried to decline, because he wasn't sober. But then he insulted Saki, who wasn't there at the time to defend himself. We fought. It was part way through the fight that Saki had arrived, and he told me that the fight wouldn't prove anything. My opponent chose that time to say something that broke me and infuriated me. _'See, even your brother doesn't have faith in your ability to fight or protect him.'_ I was angry, and we fought even harder. I let my anger get the best of me and I lost. I was ashamed as he gloated. He then passed out from his liquor. Saki was coming towards me. I couldn't face him and ran. I believed I had lost my brother." Splinter took a deep breath.

"But you're together now. What happened?" Raph asked, absorbed in the story.

"That twin of mine knew me better than I thought. He followed me into the woods. Tracked me down, let me yell at him about how I couldn't protect him or be a good brother, all so he could tell me what he needed to tell me." Splinter had a soft smile on his face.

"What did Uncle Saki say?" Raph asked when his father didn't speak up right away.

"I was never questioning your ability to fight or protect me brother, I was just worried. We found out that he had a knife on him, something you would have noticed if your temper hadn't clouded your judgement. What others say about you doesn't matter, they don't know you like your family does. What you seem to not realize is that I love you, and don't want to see you get hurt. And if you get hurt, how can you protect me like you want to?" a voice answered from the door way. Raph was startled and shocked to see his dad had been too. It was Uncle Saki.

"Brother? How long have you been there?" Splinter asked, Raph noticing how his father seemed sheepish almost.

"From the part with you running from me." Saki answered dryly.

"Wow, you got the drop on dad." Raph said in awe. "Where's Karai, wasn't she with you?" he asked, changing topic at his dad's dead pan look.

"She's still training in the woods, and shall be in later tonight." Saki answered, sitting to the other side of the table.

"What I mean to say, Raphael, is I almost lost everything because of my choices, I could have stayed strong and not fought him. But I fell to my temper and his insults, thus resulting in me losing my reputation of the calm collected person I had always been. I'm just thankful I didn't lose my brother as well. That's how I learned about the practice of 'water over stone.'" Splinter finished telling his son. "What is your choice going to be?" he asked. Raph was quiet for a moment.

"I know what I need to do. My brothers need me." with that Raph stood up and headed towards the doorway, once he reached it, he was hit by a sudden thought. "Did either of you tell Mikey this story?" he asked, looking back at them to see their confused looks.

"No Raphael, you are the first to hear this story. Not even my daughter knows this story." Shredder said.

"Why do you ask?" Splinter wondered. Both men were surprised to see the smile on the red-banded boy's face.

"No reason, it's just, what you told Master Splinter, Uncle Saki, was the same thing Mikey told me, right before he ran off with the others." he looked at them, revealing the warmth in his eyes. "I guess Mikey understands a lot more than he lets on, because I had thought they were questioning my ability as a protector and fighter. He helped me see that a little bit. Thanks dad, uncle Saki." with that, Raph ran off.

They were quiet for a moment. "Michelangelo understands all of his brothers and his sister, probably more than they understand them elves." Splinter murmured.

"Yes, but I can't help but wonder, when will they realize, that they understand very little of their own baby brother. That they have barely scratched the tip of the ice berg that is our family's youngest." Shredder added softly.

"I just pray that when they do, it doesn't destroy all they have fought for." Splinter and Shredder sat in silence, waiting for the return of their teenagers.

Leo, Don, and Mikey had finally reached the end of the oil leak trail. It was a large, abandoned looking warehouse. "So, this is their hide out?" Mikey wondered quietly, a little startled by the foreboding and dark atmosphere around the building. He shivered.

"Looks like it." Don confirmed.

"Are we sure that sending Raph away was a good idea?" Mikey suddenly asked.

"Until he learns to control his temper, he'll only put himself and us in danger. We don't need Raph's brute strength for this." Leo told their youngest.

"Okay, it just feels like something's missing." Mikey said. Leo thought for a moment before slapping the back of Mikey's head, much like how Raph would before they would start team challenges when they were younger or the youngest just said or did something that Raph felt required the smack. "Ow! Thanks." Mikey said with a grin, now cheered up at the familiar gesture.

"Happy to help, now let's go." with that, Leo led his brothers into the building from the roof, going to the top floor of the three-story warehouse. Inside, it was dark, and some parts cleaned. They were going through a dusty part of the hall, almost running into a large spider web with a spider about the size of a large fist on it.

"Spiders." Mikey gave a soft whimper. They went further down the hall, when Don reached out and slapped Mikey's head. "OW! What was that for Don?" Mikey asked his immediate older brother.

"I was feeling left out." Don answered. Mikey's eyes narrowed. "Plus, there was a spider on you." he added casually. Too casually.

"Oh, okay. There's a spider on you Don." Mikey said convincingly.

"Where?" Don asked, looking over his arms and shoulders.

"Just right...here!" Mikey slapped his brother's head, it was easy, since they were crouched down, and close to the other's height.

"Guys!" Leo hissed quietly, getting their attention. "Shh!" he held up a finger to his lips. The orange banded brother rolled his eyes before going forward, though he quickly turned towards his brother and held up a warning hand. Together they found Vic and four kraang. Vic was tied to a rolling chair, already giving the trio of brothers an idea. They were in a mostly empty room, though there was glowing mutagen in a glass set of tubes running above the room in the kraangs' area. The kraang were also not in their suits disguises. Two had a blue film over them.

"You guys run a hard bargain. I'll knock the price down to $500,000. That's fair, right?" Vic asked, obviously afraid of these robots, but not willing to let his greed go.

"The kraang in the item termed video are what is known as handsome." one kraang said as the four were gathered around the phone, watching the video.

"$400,000, no? $300,000." Vic tried once more.

"Kraang, studying this which is known as a video of the creatures known as turtles could be useful to kraang for study for future battles." another added.

"The creature known as a turtle called Michelangelo moves with what is called grace. Kraang wished to get the turtle known as Michelangelo for better study and observation." another kraang said. The four kraang were very into the video, watching how each person/alien moved.

"Kraang should show this item, a video, to other kraang."

Vic realized that the chair he was in was moving. Looking around, he saw three of the turtles from before. He noticed the small orange banded kid's chains were around the center of the chair, but it was his brothers that were pulling the chain. He could read the annoyance on the small turtle's face. That's was when they realized he had seen them. "We're here to get you out of here." the one in blue said.

"What? Not without my phone." Vic argued, voice steadily getting louder.

Don tried to tell the man to be quiet. "You don't need the phone." he said.

"I'M not leaving without my phone!" Vic screamed, alerting the kraang to the turtles.

Don groaned. "Why are we bothering to rescue him again?" Don asked, getting fed up with the man, one who was constantly putting him and his brothers in danger.

"Kraang, dispose of the turtles known as Donatello and Leonardo. But capture the turtle in orange called Michelangelo.

"Damnit! Stop creeping on our brother!" Leo and Don roared angrily, attacking the kraang. Mikey blinked before running in to help with the fight. The fight had gone on for 20 minutes, and it was getting difficult for Vic to get his phone, especially since he was tied to a chair. Not to mention his phone was constantly getting kicked away. It was 30 minutes into the fight and one of the kraang ran into his chair, causing him and the chair to slide along the floor until he was under the weird glowing tubes.

"My phone!" Vic cried gleefully, getting a hand free and grabbing his phone. He was too late noticing the spider before it bit him, right as a stray blast from one of the kraang's guns busted the glass tubes above him. Vic looked up in alarm and horror, crying out in pain as he was bit, just as the glowing ooze completely doused him.

The kraang and turtle fight was stalled as a horrible, ear splitting, blood curdling scream filled the air, soon followed by a dark and animalistic growl. They all looked in the direction it had come from. "Th-that doesn't sound good bros." Mikey said shakily. They couldn't help but find it strange that they weren't attacking the kraang and the kraang weren't attacking them.

"Kraang, go investigate the place of the noise and alert us to what is the noise in that place." one kraang ordered another. Mikey crept closer to stand a little bit in front of the large shadowy place that the kraang had disappeared into. He quickly dodged as the kraang flew by. They watched as the pink alien part of the suit scrambled out, fleeing from the scene. They understood a few moments later when what used to be Vic jumped from the shadows, landing heavily on the ground. Quickly, the kraang ran away.

"What did you do to me!?" Vic cried in despair and hatred. He was now 6'6 inches tall, mostly round, and looked like a black spider with red markings. He had eight beady red eyes on the face area, a large mouth with large, ugly teeth, the front two teeth on top and bottom looking like sharp chip-munk teeth. On his head were four appendages that ended in glowing green sharp tips. "I'm going to destroy you frogs!"

"Leo, I don't feel too good about this match up!" Mikey called.

"The four of us can handle this." Leo said, forgetting he had sent Raph home.

"This might not be the best time for this Leo, but you sent one of those four, home." Don told his oldest brother.

"Then we'll have to do this without Raph's help." Leo said. Together the trio fought Vic, and were being beat steadily. Every time they landed a hit, it barely fazed the spider. Vic soon learned how to use his head appendages and used them to throw the creatures every which way. Then he learned how to shoot acid. That was nice. If any of them were able to get close, they had to just as quickly get out of the way before he shot a ball of acid at them. Leo had just slashed the new mutant's face and jumped away when the spider opened his mouth to shoot more acid, only a metal barrel got thrown at him and lodged into his mouth. Don, Leo, and the newly mutated Vic looked in Mikey's direction to see him holding another metal barrel, which he promptly chunked at the spiders face, knocking him back.

Vic spit the barrel out before bombarding the turtles with his acid balls again. The turtles dodged until they wound up back to back, only to realize they were in a circle of acid that immediately sent them plummeting to the floor below them. "Ugh! We're no match for Spiderbytz!" Mikey cried.

"Spiderbytz?" Leo asked his brother.

"Because he's a spider, and he bites." Mikey answered.

"We get it." Leo said. Just then, Spiderbytz jumped down the hole he had made.

"I'm going to rip your heads off your shoulders, you frogs!" the spider growled. The trio tried to run in one direction, only for Spiderbytz to roll over there and block them. They tried the opposite side, to the same result.

"Damnit! That bug is fast." Leo cursed.

"Actually, Leo, spiders aren't actually bugs. They're actu-ahhhh!" Don's explanation was cut short as he was grabbed by one of Spiderbytz's head appendages and tossed against a pile of crates behind his brothers. "Ow," Don groaned, rubbing his head.

"Play time is over frogs!" Spiderbytz cried, spitting a ball of acid, sending Mikey and Leo back next to Don.

Before anyone could do anything more, a new voice came into the fray. "Wow. And here I thought the guy couldn't get any uglier." they all looked up to see Raph standing at the edge of the hole looking down at them.

"RAPHIE!" Mikey cried, happy to see their brother while Don and Leo just smiled up at him. Raph smirked and jumped down to the bottom floor, doing some flips along the way. He landed on the other side of Spiderbytz, but to where he and his brothers could still see each other.

"Well Raph, I believe you've been punished long enough, come join us." Leo told his brother.

"Hey, it's the kung fu frog with the salad tongs." Spiderbytz laughed at Raph.

"Hey look, it's the loud-mouthed idiot who's about to get his butt kicked." Raph added. He quickly dodged the ball of acid that Spiderbytz sent his way, but it was enough of a distraction for the mutant to spin around Raph's brothers and spitting acid in a circle, which sent the trio plummeting to the floor below where they landed harshly on a grated floor.

"Ugh." Don groaned, rubbing his head. His eyes widened at the sight of the pool of mutagen below the grated floor. "Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" Don called to his brothers.

At the floor above them, Raph was having to dodge a bunch of acid balls. "That's it, dance froggy dance." Spiderbytz called, spitting another acid ball which didn't hit Raph, but sent him flying back, his sais falling from his grasp. Raph looked back at Spiderbytz who stood next to the hole. "Now watch as I make frog fries out of your friends. Then I'll serve them up with your salad tongs!" he gloated, creating a web and starting to slide down the good 15-20-foot drop. Raph growled dangerously and ran towards the hole, grabbing his sais along the way. Getting to the web, he slid down, and when he was a little above the mutant, he sliced the web, causing them to fall the rest of the way, thought he landed on Spiderbytz back and sprang off him like a jumping board.

"No one threatens my brothers but me." Raph growled. Spiderbytz stood up with a growl and roared. He looked at the red-banded boy who was in a fight ready stance.

"Aww, frog thinks he can beat me. Ribbit." he mocked, remembering how easy it was to rile this particular creature up earlier. Raph took a deep breath. "Aww, what's that tadpole, you too scared to face me?" he asked.

"Like water over a stone. Water. Over. A stone." he repeated Splinter's words earlier. As he did, he felt a calm settle over him. Then he attacked, landing punch and kick after punch and hit. Spiderbytz let out a small whine at being over powered before sending one of his appendages at Raph, who caught it with his sais, keeping it in place. When Spiderbytz sent a ball of acid his way, Raph moved the appendage and smirked at the guy's pained shout.

"That's some kung fu frog." he told the boy as he stood in front of him. Suddenly, Raph felt his brothers land next to him, ready to back him up. Raph smirked at the mutant in front of him, swinging one of his sais like a pendulum.

"We're not kung fu frogs." Raph said smugly, "We're ninja turtles." he growled. Together the brothers attacked together, after multiple attacks, Raph and Mikey kicked the spider together, sending him flying backwards. Raph noticed the phone at his feet, and crushed it.

"MY phone! You're going to regret this!" Spiderbytz cried, shooting up a web and going to the roof. The brothers rushed after him, getting to the roof in time to see Spiderbytz many buildings away calling back "I'll get you for this, turtles!"

They were quiet for a moment before Don said. "I know a nice black widow for him." Leo turned to Raph.

"Good job Raph, and I just want to say-" Leo and Don began.

"You don't have to apologize you guys." Raph told them. They smiled and gave small smiles.

"We weren't going to." They said, 'pffting' like it was obvious. And Raph gracefully accepted that, as the only one who didn't have trouble apologizing for anything was Mikey.

"Oh, that's good." he said with a knowing smirk.

"You did good Raphie." Mikey said. Raph, Leo, and Don looked over at him. "For a bloated buffalo." he said with a teasing smirk, he turned and Raph tackled him. Once he felt his baby brother had enough, they headed home. It was once they were in the living room that Raph stopped Mikey.

"Mikey," Raph began hesitantly. This got everyone's attention, even Splinter and Shredder's who the boys had yet to realize were in there.

"What is it Raph?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I just want to say...Thank you, for what you told me, before I came home. And. I'm. Glad that you understand me to the point you know what to say to make me feel better." Raph was blushing a bright red by the end of his little speech. Mikey was surprised, before he smiled and hugged his brother as tight as he could.

"I was only telling you what I needed to tell you." Mikey said.

"Alright! No more mushy stuff." Raph said, gently pushing him away. Mikey laughed. He then went over to his dad and uncle. Raph saw Leo's and Don's shocked faces. "What, surprised Mikey understands me and I'm his favorite?" Raph taunted softly, not getting Mikey or the adults involved.

"What? Mikey understands me just fine! And it's me who's the favorite. Duh, oldest brother." Leo hissed at the their red-banded brother. "It's Don who he doesn't understand!" Leo huffed.

"HEY!" Don growled, the trio now having Mikey, Shredder, and Splinter's attention. "Mikey does understand me, and he's the only one who's tried. So, I'm obviously the favorite. It's Karai no one understands! She's a girl!" Don said, teeth grinding together.

"EXCUSE ME!" a voice growled angrily. The three brothers spun around to see an infuriated Karai. "Mikey understands me just fine! Who do you think I hang out with when I need some girl time?" She growled at the three oldest boys. "And speaking of favorites," she added darkly, glaring at the boys. "It's obviously me. I'm the big and only sister." she added with a smug smirk. The four of them traded challenging glares, before they got into a four-way fight. Splinter and Shredder watched on in amusement, while Mikey just couldn't handle this.

"I'm tired. Night dad, uncle Saki." Mikey said quietly.

"Good night Michelangelo." they replied just as quietly. Mikey disappeared into his bedroom, got changed and fell asleep.

His last thoughts before he fell asleep. 'Don't they realize that I love them all equally? They really need to put their rivalry aside or I'm going to make them.' he thought sleepily. 'Pizza for lunch sounds good. I wonder if I can get Uncle Saki to pick up the ingredients I need to make a homemade one. I haven't done that yet.'

In the living room, Splinter and Shredder just laughed when the four teenagers realized Mikey had already gone to bed. "That was amusing." Shredder admitted as the four children went to bed as well.

"Yes, indeed it was." Splinter agreed. The brothers also went to turn in for the night.


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the Friends and Enemies chapter re-post. Nothing's really changed, only some grammar mistakes.

Chapter 3

He waited in the dark room for the first sign of the attack to come his way. It was quiet, then he felt it. The slight whoosh of air giving the opponent away. Quickly he grabbed his opponent and threw him to the side, he heard another one come at him. He round kicked him back and then punched another. It went on for a few minutes before all 6 of his opponents were unconscious on the ground.

The lights came on, revealing the man who took down all of his opponents to be a 5'11 inches tall, muscled, and in dark gray under cloth with black armor over it that covered all of his body save his arms. Around him were unconscious bodies in black ninja clothes with an image of a dark gray, kurasigama blade and chain, on the right chest side. These were members of the Kusami Clan. He kneeled down when an even taller man entered the room. This man wore silver armor and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. What you could see of his face were his cold gray eyes and tan skin, a small scar that went over his right eye.

"Master Xenshi." the man said as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Well done." the man, Xenshi, said. "I have a mission for you." Xenshi told him.

"What is it Master Xenshi?" the man asked.

"The kraang have some technology that I need, but they want a favor." he growled.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find a turtle mutant boy named Michelangelo." he answered.

"That's all?" he asked surprised.

"Apparently, every time they get him, his family comes and rescues him. What you will do is gain his trust, and then keep him until the kraang come to get him. And find out who his family is. They must be powerful if they are able to defeat the kraang so easily."

"This won't be a problem." he said. "I'll get this child for the kraang."

"No, the two of you will get him." Xenshi said.

"What?" he asked.

"You will be accompanied by Xever." at the mention of his name, a tall dark-skinned man came from behind the shoji screen. He had a black hair slicked back, he had dark brown eyes and was flipping a blade in his hand. He wore a white t-shirt, dark green jeans, a black leather vest with silver studs, and black boots.

"Him?!" the black armored man couldn't help but ask. "I don't need the help of a street rat." he argued.

"Are you positive about that rich boy?" the man, Xever, asked, his blade open in front of him, obviously pointing to the other man's heart. The blade was sharp enough to penetrate his armor, and the other knew it.

"ENOUGH!" their master, Xenshi ordered. "I have no interest in listening to your petty squabble. Xever knows the New York underbelly better than anyone. Do not disappoint me." he growled at the duo. "Now go." the duo bowed and then left in a hurry, knowing the man to be short tempered and cruel when things he wanted to happen didn't happen. "I will get the technology I want, and if that means giving up a child to them, then so be it. I will be the ruler of this world." he turned to overlook New York City. 'It will be mine.' he thought viciously.

On the other side of the city, four figures could be seen running and jumping over the roof tops. The four brothers were enjoying the night air. It was mid-spring and the air was perfect for nightly runs and patrols. They had been racing and the youngest was in front of them, being the fastest of them. Then they heard a sound and drawing their weapons went to see just what the noise was. It was with relief that they realized that it was just a cat. It was black and white and had a pink collar on it. It noticed them, hissing in warning.

"Easy girl. It's okay. We won't hurt you." Mikey said with a soft voice. The cat stopped hissing and allowed Mikey to pick her up. Once Mikey had her, he started scratching her behind the ears making her purr. "Aww, you're so adorable." Mikey gushed.

"Mikey, put it down. You don't know what diseases that thing might have." Don scolded his baby brother.

"Don's right Mikey, put it down." Leo agreed, Raph nodding behind him. When Mikey didn't listen, the brothers went to go take the cat by force. The cat noticed and started hissing and spitting at the other three. They jumped back startled, and Mikey chuckled.

"Let's get you home Sweety." Mikey told the cat, seeing the name on her collar.

"SWEETY?! Where are you kitty?" a young woman's voice sounded.

"That must be home." Mikey said, starting to the voice, but his brothers stopped him.

"Mikey, you can't go showing yourself to humans." Leo said in alarm.

"It'll be fine Leo. Not all humans are going to attack us you know." Mikey rolled his eyes at his brothers' protectiveness. "I'll be back." before they could say anything Mikey jumped down into the alley way, going to the window where the young woman, who was about 25 was. "Here's you kitty ma'am." Mikey said, handing the purring cat to her.

"Thank you, young man." she said, relieved about having her kitten back. While she had been startled by the boy's appearance, she knew better than to judge by the cover.

"I couldn't find her honey." A man said entering the room. Then he noticed the shadowed figure and growled "Get away from my wife, you creeper!" the man screamed, scaring Mikey away and to the roof tops. They left before they could hear the argument of the couple.

"Damnit Jack! That was a sweet boy who brought Sweety back!" the woman yelled at the man. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She stood at 5'4 inches. The man had sort brown hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin. He stood at 6' foot tall.

"B-but June, it was a guy at the window." he tried to tell his wife.

"A sweet teen who only wanted to return our lost cat." June grumbled.

"Sorry." the man replied.

"You owe that boy an apology next we see him. I didn't even get the sweet boy's name." the woman griped.

"Alright. Next time I see- what does the kid even look like?"

"He's short with long blonde-orange hair, he has sweet baby blue eyes, and pale tan skin. He also has pale, lime green turtle scales. Probably one of those mutants you hear about every now and then." she murmured softly. "Poor thing. He was so sweet too." she said. Jack gave a soft smile. It was very rare that they heard of the very rare mutant sightings, but it was never enough to keep anyone's interest for long, except for a select few.

"Next time I see the child, I'll apologize to him." he finally agreed.

"Thanks honey. Now let's go to bed. It's late." with that, the couple went to bed, closing the window so the cat wouldn't get out again.

Up on the roof tops a few blocks away the turtles finally stopped. "Sorry Mikey, but no human will accept you, or us. All we have is each other and our family." Raph told the small turtle.

"Now that's not true." Mikey scolded them, surprising them. "Uncle Saki's Foot Clan Ninja's are mostly humans, and they like me." Mikey scolded. "And April has accepted us too." he told them. "So not all humans will accept us. I know that. But I'd still like a friend that I can talk to and spend time with when everyone else is busy. And I'd want it to be a human, so the gap between humans and mutants can be closed and fixed." he grumbled.

The three older brothers were surprised to hear this from their brother. They gave each other uneasy looks, but before they could say anything, they heard Mikey let out a scream. They whipped around to see what the matter was, but all they saw was him pointing to a large promotional board. "Chris Bradford's coming here in NYC for his expo! Can you believe that?" he cried in excitement. The brothers just shook their heads. "Oh man this is awesome. My soul mate's coming to New York!" he said happily. This caused his brothers to twitch.

Why did Mikey insist on making them worry so much? Why was he so naive? They groaned. "But bro, you don't need a soul mate." Raph growled.

"Yah, you have all of me- I mean us." Don said, quickly fixing his mistake as Raph glared at him, while Leo grumbled about not letting Mikey into the world any more to keep him safe from predators.

"Let's go home." Leo said.

"Why?" Mikey asked, surprised by his brothers suddenly dark aura. He wanted to study the board with Chris Bradford some more for details. Which his brothers seemed to know as they grabbed him and started to drag him away. "Brooooos. Not cool." Mikey whined.

"Not going to work Knuckle head." Raph grumbled.

"LOOK OUT!" Mikey cried as shadows appeared on the roof, surrounding them. The brothers all got into fighting stances. As they went on with their fight, Don admitted to his surprise.

"I can't believe there are other ninjas besides us and Uncle Saki's foot clan." Don admitted.

"I'll admit though, it's nice fighting other ninjas rather than kraang bots and deranged mutants." Leo said as he knocked back his last ninjas. The four brothers watched as the large group of ninjas backed away.

"What's with these guys?" Raph asked.

"And has anyone figured out what their clan's mark is?" Leo added. They all shook their heads. That was when the man in the dark gray cloth and black armor appeared before them.

"Uh, bros." Mikey called out hesitantly. "This guy's beefier than Raph." he told them.

"We can see that Mikey!" Don growled. That was when the man attacked. The brothers could only dodge, not getting a chance to get a hit in because he just didn't allow it.

"Man, this guy is good!" Mikey couldn't help but admit to his brothers, picking himself up from the kick.

"MIKEY! NOT HELPING!" his brothers called, getting up as well. The four brothers stood next to each other as the armored man got ready for another attack, his ninjas waiting next to him.

They all got their weapons ready once more. "Let's take this guy down!" Raph growled. Both sides were about to attack when they heard the police sirens.

"This isn't over." the man growled, him and the ninjas running off, but not before the brothers could see the kusarigama chain on the opposing ninjas' chests. Quickly the brothers disappeared over the roof tops before disappearing underground and heading home. When they got there, they crowded into the living room with their father, uncle, April, and their sister.

"Man, that fight wasn't fair at all. There were so many opponents and that guy with the mask was just so good at fighting." Leo grumbled.

"What do you qualify as fair, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Where either side could win." Leo replied. Saki looked at his brother who nodded. Taking his brother's cane, Saki swept Leo's feet out from under him before pinning him down.

"Do you consider that fair?" Saki asked with a grin. Leo shook his head.

"What you should seek in battle, Leonardo, is not fairness, but victory." Splinter told him as he accepted his cane back from his brother, who had released Leo when Splinter was talking.

Mikey was in the living room, thinking about something when April finally asked him what was on his mind.

"I want to make a human friend. I'd like it if mutants and humans could accept each other, you know?" Mikey said.

"But Mikey, you have me. And you have your family, and from what I understand, you have some friends in the foot clan as well." April told him.

"But everyone gets busy and has their own hobbies and duties." he told them. "I'd like a friend with the same hobbies as me or someone I could talk things over with when everyone's so busy." he told her. "But being a mutant is dangerous in our world right now." he sighed.

"You are very gentle Michelangelo, you'll make friends and achieve your goals" Shredder told his nephew who nodded.

"I know, it's just a matter of beginning somewhere." he said. The adults nodded before they left to go do their daily meditation session.

"I have an idea." April said. "Don, can I have your computer for a second?" she asked. Don looked at her before nodding, shutting out of his current program.

"What is it?" Mikey asked curiously.

"There's a social media sight, you can make friends and get to know them, and if you're comfortable enough with each other, you can meet at some point." she told him.

"Wow! Really? That's so cool!" he said taking the computer, and scrolling through the sight. He put his information in and almost immediately found Chris Bradford. "Oh wow! Chris Bradford's on here." he said excitedly. April noticed the eye twitches of Mikey's older siblings at Mikey's obvious admiration of the man. "I'll send him a request." Mikey said, doing just that. Mikey stared at the screen, making April laugh.

"They don't reply immediately Mikey." April said, though everyone was surprised at the sudden ding, signaling the acceptance of his request. "And sometimes they do." she said stunned.

"Oh man! He's here in New York right now! I have to go meet him!" with that, Mikey ran off and left a bunch of dumbfounded siblings and friend.

"Should we stop him?" April asked. They shook their heads.

"He should probably learn a lesson from this." Don muttered, uneasy about this though.

"I just hope nothing happens. Maybe Mikey's right and we should give him a chance to try this." Leo muttered.

"I need to let off some of this nervous energy," Karai muttered. Raph and the others nodded. April watched as they went into the training room and all four of them systematically started beating on the punching bag. April sighed, laughing silently at their jealousy.

"You know what I wonder?" she said conversationally, about to enjoy this.

"What?" Karai asked, curiously. They all stopped for a moment.

"What will you guys do when Mikey gets a boyfriend or girlfriend?" she mused, laughing at the enraged looks on their faces as they started tearing the bag apart. April sweat dropped. Oh well. She went back to the computer

Meanwhile, at the Boxing Club which was officially closed, a tall man about 28 years old, standing at about 5'11 inches, with short light brown hair, and cool brown eyes, and tan skin and a light brown beard and mustache came out, turning to lock up when he felt someone behind him. Automatically he turned around and started throwing his shuriken at the person behind him. He was surprised by who he saw.

"Whoa! Hey it's me! It's Michelangelo, you just accepted my friends request." Mikey called, dodging each shuriken with ease, save a couple of them. He gave a soft hiss, but didn't really bother with the injuries. They weren't his worst injuries ever.

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry about that." Chris told the 15-year-old child. "Um, come on in. I'll wrap up those cuts for you." Chris told the boy.

"Umm, I can't go where humans are. I realized just now, I risked a lot to meet you." Mikey realized, disbelieving of himself.

"It's closed Michelangelo, no one will be here but me and you. Now let's go take care of your cuts." he told the boy. Mikey hesitated before nodding and following the large man into the closed boxing club. "I must admit, Michelangelo, "Bradford began, "I'm impressed that you dodged all those shuriken." he told him when he sat the boy down and grabbed a first-aid kit. "You've been trained as a ninja?" he asked, wiping anti-septic and wrapping the boy's neck, arm, and putting a patch on his cheek.

"Yup. And call me Mikey, everyone except my father and uncle call me that." he told the man.

"That's neat. Do you have any siblings?" he attempted to make small talk as he put away the first aid-kit.

"Yup, three older brothers and an oldest sister." he sighed, "A rather over-protective bunch too. I'm surprised they even allowed me out alone tonight." he muttered, disbelieving of it really.

"I'm an only child, so I wouldn't know much about that sort of problem." Bradford admitted.

"It's actually annoying sometimes, being the youngest, but I wouldn't really change it." he told the man.

"So, what would you like to do?" Chris asked the boy, very out of his element with children.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I've never actually hung out with people. I mean, there's a group of people I hang out with every now and then. They teach me how to use different blades and other ninjutsu weapons." he told them with a smile.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Then how about we do a weapon show case? You can use any of the weapons I have here." Chris said, figuring this would be the easiest way to entertain his impromptu guest. When he saw Mikey's eyes light up, he figured he did well.

"That would be awesome." Mikey told him. "What's your main weapon when you don't use your fists?" he asked curiously.

"I prefer a single zatoichi blade." he answered. "What about you Mikey?"

"My main weapon, the one I'm best with, is my nun-chucks/kusarigama chains." he answered with a smile, showing off his beautifully crafted, dark brown, iron wood nun-chucks with an orange flower symbol on the center of a dark red foot symbol, around the chained handles. Truth was, the Hamato/Oroku family was kind of mixed. So, Splinter's sons and Saki's daughter were apart of both the Hamato and Oroku clans. Don's bo-staff was made of the same wood, which was near impossible to fully break and destroy. His staff had a purple flower in the center of the foot symbol. Even Leo, Raph, and Karai had the same symbols engraved on their own weapons.

"These are beautiful." he told the boy.

"Thanks. They were handcrafted by my father, before he moved here." he told the man, all his brother's weapons had been. Being careful to not give a whole lot of information.

"That's quite a feat. They're quite beautiful." he told the boy, finally taking his eyes off the hand-crafted weapons.

"Thanks." he thanked the man. Chris showed Mikey all his weapons and Mikey chose a katana blade to showcase with while Chris chose his own nun-chucks. After a couple hours, Mikey realized how late it was and thanked Chris for a good time, but unfortunately, he had to leave. Chris understood and said good-night to the boy who disappeared over the roof-tops.

When Mikey got home, he was bombarded about his injuries, which he told them they were from an accident, and that he was fine. He then told them all about his night with Chris and the two hours or so that they spent training with different weapons. And what they discussed, his siblings deciding that he didn't let anything slip. But what they weren't telling him was that they didn't like hearing about the guy they were quickly disliking. "You should see how he used that zatoichi blade of his." Mikey said excitedly. Karai twitching because she used the zatoichi blade and it felt like Mikey was comparing her to the man. "Well, it's late so I'll go to bed. Night you guys." Mikey said.

"Night bro." they said, relieved they wouldn't have to hear about the celebrity again.

"I wonder if I can meet up with RadBrad again tomorrow night?" Mikey muttered to himself, even though his brothers and sister heard him.

His siblings stood in stunned silence. They were all startled out of their thoughts when Karai slapped herself loudly in the face. She started talking to herself, forgetting her siblings were in the room.

"Okay Karai, calm down. Your baby brother isn't replacing you, he's just exploring this new friendship. You're supposed to encourage that. So, what if Mikey admires some muscle-bound idiot. So, what if he's talking about how good said idiot is with the same weapon you use. It's okay, reach Zen. Mikey isn't replacing you." she muttered, and it worked. "I'm okay." she sighed. They were surprised when she went towards the stairs, and put her fist through the plastered wall. "I'm okay." she muttered, continuing to her room. The three brothers watched as their older sister disappeared up the stairs. They were startled by her rare outburst.

"Damnit, I need to sleep and end this nightmare." Raph muttered, going upstairs to sleep too. Leo and Don quickly following suit.

The next day, Karai was joining her brothers in training with Splinter, since her father had a meeting and would not be able to train her himself. They spent the morning doing their warm ups, katas, and weapons training. It was towards the end of training where the five of them got to go against each other. Don got out first, thanks to Mikey. Mikey got out thanks to Raph. Raph got out thanks to Leo. And Leo got out thanks to Karai, who was triumphant. She had a huge grin on her face when Mikey said that she had been awesome. "You all have done quite well. I'm impressed." he told them. "Though for some of you," he looked at the oldest students, "Seem to have much rage behind your attacks with one and other." he would always notice how they would never direct their anger towards the youngest with violence. Though with each other, that was a different story. "You will stay in tonight and focus on controlling that anger." he told them.

"Wait, so that means-" Leo began.

"No patrol tonight." he told them.

"Why can't we just do it today?" Raph asked, not liking the idea of leaving Mikey to his own devices.

"Because I know you all have things to do, as do I. Consider it away to get yourself prepared for it." he told them. They nodded before standing up. Together the group left the dojo. The day went by quickly and before they knew it, it was time for their extra session. The group were about to head down into the dojo when Mikey ran past them.

"Mikey, where are you going?" Leo asked, stopping his brother. Mikey was dressed for patrol, but had his hair in pig tails instead of the normal bun or braid he would wear on them.

"Oh, I'm going to hang out with Chris." Mikey said, eyes bright with excitement. "I'll try not to be too late, but don't wait up if I am." he called to them, running out the room towards the sewer exit. They were stunned once more.

"Into the dojo children!" Splinter's voice called out to them. In a sort of trance, they joined Master Splinter in the dojo. Splinter could feel the shock rolling off his sons and niece. Then he felt the immense anger and jealousy that was beneath it. He sighed, they were going to be here for hours. 'Good thing I'm a patient person.' he thought. "First, we'll start off with meditation." he told them, beginning their first part of the session. It was half-way through their meditation that the anger revealed itself. 'That lasted longer than I thought it would.' the older man admitted to himself as he felt the four of them starting to struggle with their meditation. He heard their growls. This was going to be a long night.

Mikey had finally arrived at the Boxing Club where him and Chris had hung out last night. He had been told about the side entrance, so he went in through it. "Hey Chris, I'm here." he called out.

"Glad you could make it." Chris told him, exiting the office. "I need to do my nightly training. It's just some sparring and katas. Would you like to join me?" he asked. He gave Mikey a smirk, "I'll go easy on you." he added. Mikey laughed.

"Of course, I'll join." he answered. Together the duo spent the night parring with one and other. Japanese rock in the back ground which both admitted to liking. They had finally stopped and were eating a pizza when Mikey asked his question. "Hey Chris, I was wondering something." he told the man.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Your family came from Japan, like, years ago, right?" he asked. Chris nodded. "Well, I was wondering. What's you're clan's symbol. Every clan had one." Mikey asked softly. ''Like I said, I was just wondering. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Mikey told the man. Chris gave a soft smile.

"I haven't talked about this to anyone. But my family, the Bradford's were originally known as the Bokemi Clan. It was a good hundred years ago that they moved to the Americas, but since then they kind of forgot about our past back during that time. I was more than interested though, and got my parents to agree to move to Japan so I could learn under a true ninjutsu master. I discovered that our clan symbol had been a canine's paw with a diamond in the center." he finished telling the boy. He saw the big, baby blue eyes, were bigger and wider in awe. "I have a picture of it in my phone. Want to see it?" he asked, realizing the boy was interested. Mikey nodded. Chris went through his phone, finding the photo. It was in-deed the under-side of a canine's paw with a diamond shape in the center. It was simple, but held much meaning behind it.

"That's awesome, Brad. To be honest though, I feel like it's familiar somehow. I think I saw it in one of my uncle's books or something." Mikey said thoughtfully, looking at the photo. As he memorized it, he returned the phone to Chris who was surprised, but accepting of it.

"What about your clan's symbol?' Chris asked, wondering if he could see the boy's family symbol.

"Okay, I will let you know though, some things have to be kept a secret about my family and clan, so I can't reveal a lot." Chris nodded. A little was better than nothing, after all. "My family is from Japan as well. More recent, but still. Our clan is made up of two clans, one which I can't tell you about. But, the flower on my nun-chucks, that's the symbol for my father's clan. The Hamato's Clan" he told them. As was given info, considering his name was Michelangelo Hamato on the friend ship web-site.

"That so? That's pretty neat." Chris admitted to him.

Mikey beamed. "So, is that all you have on your clan's symbol?" he wondered.

"Unfortunately, it is. Shortly after arriving in Japan, when I was about 11, my parents died in a house fire and my master took me in as his own. Any of the very few items pertaining to my clan's symbol that we had been able to find, had been destroyed. I replaced my clan's symbol with his, to make my transition from student to son final and official. He gave me everything and helped me to become who I am." Chris looked to the turtle beside him. "And I'll do anything to repay him for his care and hospitality. Even if I do miss my original family's symbol." Chris said with a soft smile. Mikey had a soft smile, and a knowing look on his face. "Now I sound sentimental." he gruffed, a bit embarrassed. Mikey gave a soft laugh.

"Don't be ashamed of that. It's good to show you still have a soul." Mikey told the man. "So, who's you're master now?" Chris looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Like you need to keep some things secret about your clan and family, Michelangelo, I do as well." Chris answered. He half thought Mikey would press on the matter, but all he did was nod acceptance and let it go. They hung out for a little bit longer, before Chris decided to tell the boy something. "Mikey, I want to teach you my kata, the Death Dragon." he said, purely on whim. Mikey's eyes widened at that.

"But Brad, that's like, a super-secret kata you slaved over to learn." he said in surprised honor.

"I would like to show it to you, but you must keep it a complete and total secret as I do. Only to be used in a dire situation or against me when we spar." he told the boy. One thing about Mikey was that he kept the promises he gave. So, he gave Brad his vow to not use the kata but in a severe situation or against Brad in a spar or fight. It took Mikey over 40 minutes to learn the kata, impressing Brad at how quick of a learner he was. Then they sparred. Chris obviously won, what with his experience and knowledge, but he'd admit, Michelangelo Hamato had given him a good run. Realizing the time, both were startled. Mikey was going to have to rush to get home before curfew, and Chris needed desperately to get to his hotel where he had to make a live appearance. After saying good-bye, the duo went their separate ways, both having ideas in their minds for something to do.

Mikey had almost missed curfew, but he had gotten into the living room just as his siblings and his dad came out of the dojo. His siblings still mad, but happy to see him home, and his dad annoyed that he would need to continue the session again tomorrow night as none of his students felt like explaining to him why they were so mad. Splinter knew he could get an answer from them the next night for sure. He missed his youngest son's explanation of his night with his new friend. Come to think of it, he still didn't know who that friend was, nor did his brother from what he understood.

"It was so cool you guys! We ate pizza, sparred together, and everything! I've never sparred with someone that strong before. You would think with all those muscles, he'd be slower than he was. He also like Japanese rock too! Hard to believe. You'd think he'd like pop or country." Mikey was telling them. Mikey and Karai were the only ones in their family that liked Japanese rock music. Raph liked rap, Leo liked pop, and Don liked classical. Their fathers preferred orchestra music. "I think you guys would like him. You especially Karai, you two would have a lot in common. You both use the zatoichi blades and you have similar fighting styles." he said with a grin. He looked at the clock, thus missing Karai's upset look. "I'm going to bed. Night!" he ran off to bed, his siblings following suit, though with less energy than Mikey.

The next day was a day of rest with only a few katas and their meditation sessions in the morning before they were free to spend the rest of their day as they felt like. While his siblings did what they usually do, Mikey had gone to an old room in the attic that hadn't been used in a long time. He remembered where he had seen Brad's clan symbol before. He was the only one to ever really be in this room, since the old items often inspired him when he felt that usual urge to draw. Going through the items, he found what he was looking for. It was a silver, well-made chain with a pendant symbol made of a strong metal with a few simple onyx gems on the side. It was Chris's Bokemi Clan symbol. He took it to his room where he polished it to be clean of scratches and dust. He noticed the scorch marks on it, but couldn't remove them.

Mikey went to his uncle's study, where he knew he'd be. He softly knocked and got an okay from his uncle to enter. "Michelangelo, what is it?" Saki asked. He wore his soft black and red kimono. He rarely had anyone in his study, other than his brother as his daughter and nephews had their own interest. Though Michelangelo always made it a point to come say hi or visit him and his brother often.

"Uncle Saki, that room with all the old items and stuff in it. Can I take anything out of there?" he asked curiously. Saki looked at his youngest clan member before making sure things were okay before answering.

"Yes, you may Michelangelo. Everything in there is quite old, so if you can do something with anything in there, go ahead. I'd be surprised if anything in there would interest you though." he told the boy. But he could see the relief in his nephew's eyes.

"Thank you, Uncle Saki!" Mikey told him, running over, hugging him, and then heading out to his room. Saki just gave a soft laugh. Their family's youngest would always be the wild card.

Chris was going through some items he found in his old storage room. There was an item in here that he knew the boy would appreciate and like. As he rummaged, he thought back to the night before, when he finally reached his hotel pent house. Xever had been waiting with Master Xenshi ** _. "Where have you been, Chris?" Xenshi asked, a bit sternly._**

 ** _"I got caught up with something." Chris answered, bowing to his ninjutsu master. The man who had raised him as his own for the past 17 years since his parents deaths._**

 ** _"Very well, how is the assignment coming along?" he asked the man. Chris was careful not to let the flinch he felt show._**

 ** _"It's gone very well Master. I have his trust." Chris told him._**

 ** _"Then tomorrow you strike. You must grab him and keep a hold of him until the kraang get there. Or his family, which ever happens first." he told the man._**

 ** _"Yes Master." Chris said_**. The man shook his head to shake off the memory. At the beginning, it had been to deceive the boy to get to him. Unfortunately, he came to truly like the boy. He sighed. He didn't mean for it to go so far, nor for him to be doing this. He knew that his betrayal would hurt the boy. But he hoped that with the gift he was looking for, the gift he would give him, would let the boy know the friendship they had was real and true. It would be difficult to go against the boy in the battle field now that he knew the boy, but he would do anything he could to repay his master, his sensei, and his father. He would never betray him. He grinned when he finally found what he was looking for.

It was a soft black case. He opened it up to check the item inside. It was a small tube. It was the size and length of a normal, new, no. 2 pencil. It was handcrafted ebony steel and it had the Hamato family clan symbol. He had found this many years ago in the remains of his family's house. It had a couple of slight scorches, but he knew Michelangelo would appreciate it all the same.

He had found a book with it that belonged to one of his ancestors. This item had been a marriage symbol for between the clans many years ago. But the soon-to-be wife from the Hamato clan died tragically, as did the soon-to-be husband from the Bokemi clan. It had been a murder from a rival clan that hadn't wanted the two clans to come together. Which rival clan though, they didn't know. They offered to return the item, but the Hamato clan told the Bokemi's that their daughter would have wanted her love to keep it as a reminder of what they had. They in turn wanted the Hamato clan keep the pendant with the Bokemi's clan symbol with some onyxes imbedded into it, to remind them of the comradery shared between clans. At least, until the objects went back to their rightful clans through fate. That was the last the Bokemi and Hamato clans had crossed paths as the Bokemi's shortly left for the Americas. Though the book said that it was later heard that a Hamato family home had also gone up in flames a few years later. The pendant seemed to have disappeared during the blaze.

Chris thought it was ironic how things had come to play out. Their clans comradery was a strong thing, and he was about to betray a member of the other clan. 'Fate truly is cruel.' Chris thought softly, pressing a button hidden in the center, barely noticeable. Out of either end, two blades swooshed out with no sound. The blades were both four inches long and razor sharp and paper thin. But almost indestructible. He knew Mikey would appreciate it. But he'd have to get it to him in the least conspicuous way he could. He noticed it was dark and almost time for his mission. He sighed as he pressed another button that retracted the blades once more. 'Please forgive me Mikey.' he thought as he went to the boxing club where he got dressed in his gray under robe and put on his black armor over it. Quickly followed by the mask.

He had placed the miniature tubular blade into a hidden pocket. He would get the blade to Mikey, somehow. When he sent the message to Mikey, he couldn't help but remember Mikey's knowing smile the day before. He wondered if Mikey somehow knew what was about to happen. When Mikey replied the affirmative, he wondered 'Why come when you know it's a trap?'. As Xever entered the room, Chris couldn't help but think he was lucky to have known someone like Michelangelo Hamato.

After getting the pendant cleaned, Mikey put it in his pouch that he always took with him, no matter where he would go. They wouldn't be going on patrol once more, because Karai, Leo, Raph, and Don all had more anger training to do. Which was boring since he couldn't join since he had no anger in need of controlling. He still didn't know what was going on with them. And while he noticed his dad and uncle were annoyed with his siblings for their inability to lose or circumvent the feeling, they also seemed amused. Which his siblings noticed as well, but what made Mikey frustrated was that he was the only one not getting the deal here. Mikey had spent the rest of the day hanging out with his brothers and sister when the computer let out a familiar ding. He didn't notice as his siblings stiffened, letting out small growls that he couldn't figure out the reason for.

"It's RadBrad! He needs me to meet up with him at the club asap. Alright! 'I am on my way.' " Mikey said as he typed out the acceptance. "I'll see you guys later! Have fun with Anger Management!" he called, running off again, his pouch at his side with what he intended to give Chris. Mikey was half-way there when he let a soft, sad smile hit his face. He had an idea as to what might happen that night. But he'd never think bad of someone right away. And Chris had done nothing but be kind and patient with him. 'No matter what happens tonight.' Mikey began to himself. 'My friend-ship to Chris was genuine, and I enjoyed the time we had.' if only Mikey knew the same thing was going through Bradford's mind. It was dark in the boxing club when he got inside.

"Brad! You here?" Mikey called out into the darkness. It was quiet when he heard it. The sound of someone coming in on him from his right. Mikey quickly ducked the hand that came his way, noticing the simple pocket knife that reflected the moon light from a window. He kicked his attacker away, only to realize that the man that attacked first was the decoy and another man made to attack him from the back. The fight went on for ten minutes. Xever and Chris (Though Mikey wasn't positive about any of it yet) were surprised at how well the turtle kept up with the two of them. But Xever finally got in a lucky shot and Mikey soon fell to the ground, out of breath as the wind was knocked out of him. Chris got a firm grip on Mikey and the villainous duo wrapped Mikey in some strong rope.

"Who are you!?" Mikey asked, though it was more directed at the man with the slicked hair. He had a gut feeling about the masked man. He just didn't want to face it. Faced with it personally was really starting to hurt, and he couldn't be upset, because he understood. The lights came on and the duo were surprised at the sight in front of them now that they could see. Mikey huffed. Brad's message had seemed urgent, so he hadn't changed. He wore a black kimono top with a few orange flowers at the hem, an orange sash at his waist, and black pants. His hair had come down during the fight, so it hung messily around his face and back. He hadn't let his hair down openly for a few months now. It wasn't down except for his showers. So, not even his family had seen it down lately.

"What are you looking at?" Mikey grumbled, his head turned slightly. He sighed. The slick haired man had gotten him around the neck earlier, and unfortunately, Mikey bruised like a peach.

"I can see why the kraang are obsessed with you." Xever muttered, his brazilin accent strong.

"They have an obsession because I mocked them and found out they were pink aliens in robot suits. I had been joking and they took me seriously!" Mikey growled, trying to defend himself.

"Yah. Let Master Xenshi know that we have Michelangelo." The brazilian guy told the man. "He might want to keep the kid for information before handing him over, don't you think, Chris?" he said. Mikey's eyes widened in hurt as Chris removed his mask, scowling at the brazilian boy. Even though he had a hunch, it still hurt deeply to know he had been right.

"Excuse me Xever, but I don't take orders from street rats." Chris growled at the guy next to him. "Now you call Master and tell him we have him." Xever narrowed his eyes, but grumbled as he did as told. Xever was still in the room, but turned his back on the two ninjutsu specialists. Bradford looked at Mikey, and he saw pain, hurt, and betrayal heavy in the normally joyous baby blue eyes. He wasn't really surprised to see the knowing and understanding look in the boys eyes. He was shocked by the acceptance and forgiveness. He already forgave him, the man who betrayed him, for doing just that. He turned back to Xever just before the afro man turned back, hanging up his phone.

"The kraang are informed and will be here with in the next 40 minutes." Xever told his rival and fellow Kusami Clan member. Said man nodded.

"Good. I just want to get this over with." Bradford grumbled. Xever could tell though. This was paining the larger man. And he could sort of understand. He could feel the aura around the boy, that made you like him and want to protect him. And that was only a few minutes in the boy's presence. Chris had spent hours at a time for two, almost three nights. He turned out the lights and the duo left the room. Their orders were to either hand over the boy to the kraang, or find out where he lived and who his family was. Whichever one came first. Now it was just waiting.

Michelangelo had left barely 15 minutes ago, and the two adults noticed the constantly rising anger in the remaining four children. The adults had walked into the dojo to start the anger management course for the teens, but found the dojo in ruins and four angry teens in the center, an all-out spar between them. "YAME!" Splinter and Shredder called together. Startling the four kids into falling and coming to a halt.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shredder asked.

"MIKEY'S NEW BEST FRIEND!" Leo growled. None of the teens caring that they were yelling at their clans' heads, as they let out their frustrations finally.

"He's always running off to spend time with HIM!" Don growled.

"It's like WE don't even matter anymore." Raph cried in frustration.

"It's always about that friend of his. Why does he have to constantly shove that man in our faces! How they have a good time together. How they can just seem to talk with each other. How he's such an amazing guy? How he's so good with the zatoichi blade? How they FUCKING CONNECT ON A WHOLE DIFFERENT LEVEL!" Karai was screaming now, shocking the family as this was a new side of her, seeing as she rarely cussed. "WHY THE HELL CAN'T MIKEY SEE THAT HE HAS US! HE DOESN'T NEED SOME BUFFED UP! KUNG FU IDOL SOUL MATE WHEN HE HAS US! WHY CAN'T MY BABY BROTHER REALIZE THAT I LOVE HIM AND CAN BE THERE FOR HIM IF HE NEEDS ANYTHING? WHY DOES HE NEED TO LOOK UP AND IDOLIZE THAT BEARDED ASS WHEN HE HAS ME TO LOOK UP TO?" Karai sat heavily on the ground. "Why does he need to go to him to have a good time? I thought we had plenty in common. We both like pranks, to play video games, all of us like to skate board. Me and Mikey even share a similar taste in music. Why did he need to replace his big sister with Chris Bradford?" Karai said the celebrity's name in absolute hissing distaste.

"CHRIS BRADFORD!?" their fathers cried in alarm. They had gotten to the bottom of their children's anger issues. Now they possibly had their youngest in the hands of evil.

"What is it?" the children asked, wondering what was going on.

"What was the clan symbol of the ninja ambush from a couple nights ago?" Shredder asked.

"It was a kusarigama chain." Don answered, remembering the symbol. He had thought it was ironic how the enemy's symbol was the chain, yet none of them used the weapon, although, Mikey used it.

"I can't believe that I didn't ask that night." Splinter said gravely. "The Kusami Clan. It was one of our clans rivals back in Japan."

"It was an intense and violent rivalry. It lasted for years. 17 years ago, the master of that can, a man named Xenshi, took in one of his students after that child's parents died in a house fire. His name was changed to Chris Bradford, and we don't know which clan he originally came from." Shredder sighed deeply.

"Chris Bradford is Master Xenshi's best pupil, right hand man, and son." Splinter finished. "Chances are, he has plans for Michelangelo, and that means that Michelangelo is in grave danger." he looked at his sons and niece who were all determined. And while he could sense the anger there. It was over shadowed by their need to find and protect their youngest.

"You may go and retrieve our youngest member." Shredder told them. "But you will remain as hidden as possible and it will only be to rescue your brother. Do not engage if you can help it." he told the ninjas in front of them. Together, the four of them ran off to save their youngest.

It took barely any time before they were able to reach the club, which was dark and silent. They prayed Mikey would be okay until they got to him. It took a moment, but they were able to finally locate their brother, seeing in the dark. They were mad to see him bound to the middle pole. They seethed quietly as they got to him. And he remained silent as he was untied, and the five siblings climbed onto the roof. What they didn't notice were the pairs of eyes watching them as they entered the sewers.

Chris motioned for Xever and the ten Kusami ninjas to follow him as they trailed the turtles and girl. They quickly went into the sewers. Xever and Chris were in front of the group, not noticing that their ninjas were one by one disappearing into the shadows. Chris motioned for Xever to stop. He looked around before lighting a flare. Looking up, they saw their ninjas hanging from the sewer pipes, unconscious with ropes. "Show yourself!" Xever growled, uneasy. They saw four pairs of eyes come from the pipes just above the water. The four brothers' eyes were white slits (Part of their turtle mutation) and Karai's glare was just as steely. They moved in towards their new prey.

The fight started. Mikey and Karai went up against Xever while Raph, Don, and Leo went up against Chris himself. The fight went on and the siblings were losing. They growled as they were kicked into each other in the center of the room. "Switch." Leo growled. Leo, Don, and Raph went at Xever while the other two went after Chris. Now the tides were turned, and the siblings were pushing their two attackers back. Soon the two assailants were in front of a large pipe, but Chris made a move at the siblings which Mikey intercepted.

The duo fought, punched and kicked. Mikey was being hard pressed and used the Death Dragon against its creator. After a final hit to the other, the two were separated once more. Chris stood up, and as the water from the pipe hit him and Xever, he realized that there was a new weight in his pocket. When Mikey turned the wheel that had released the water, he too felt a new weight.

Later that night, after Chris was finished being reprimanded and punished by Master Xenshi for failing him, he went into his room. Once he was sure he was alone, he took out the weight in his pocket. He was frozen as he saw what it was. The pendant from his ancestors journal. The one with is original clan's symbol. He smiled softly at what this meant and put it around his neck, the pendant hidden by his newly donned, black shirt. He hoped that Michelangelo would understand and realize the implications of his gift as well.

Mikey headed home with his siblings, which was a quiet treck. They didn't know how to approach their brother with this betrayal, but they also didn't know why he seemed to be taking this so well. Mikey went to take a shower the moment they entered their home, wanting to be alone and think about what happened. When he got into the bathroom, he took out the new weight. His eyes widened at the object in his hands. It was beautiful, and as he pressed the hidden button, he grinned at the blades and pressing the other button, he put it into his clothes. He wasn't going to lose hope, because even though this attempt ended, it had been real and had changed them both. "I get it Brad." Mikey murmured softly. "I'll see you on the battle field."

It was later that night that Mikey was woken up by Karai coming into his room. "Sis?" he asked.

"Hey bro. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry things didn't turn out well with Chris. But, I think you deserve better than that anyways, you know? Just don't give up and don't go replacing me or the others again. Please. It hurts to see you replace us with some other person." she told him, still believing that he had been replacing her with the traitor.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Karai, sis I wasn't replacing you or the other three. Why would you think that?" Mikey asked concerned. Karai kept her face down, not wanting to see her baby brother's face.

"It's just, you were always talking about him. You were talking about how you two had so much in common. How he was so good with his fighting and weapons. Like how me and you have so much in common. His fighting which is like mine. Using his weapon, the same weapon I rely on in battle. Me and him had such similarities, and it just felt like you had more fun with him than you did with me. I felt you were replacing me, and having more fun with that replacement. What was I supposed to think when you talked about him like that?" she asked, looking up to see her baby brother's eyes wide with shock and surprised.

"That's really how you thought?" he asked. Karai nodded. "Sis! I'm sorry you felt like that. I would NEVER replace any of you guys. Much less my only big sister. So, you guys had some similarities, yah. That doesn't mean anything though. I love you and admire you for everything you do sis, and you are so unique, that I couldn't replace you even if I wanted too. Just because you and someone else I liked were similar doesn't mean I replaced you." he told the tall girl, giving her a hug. "You'll always be my favorite big sister." Mikey mumbled.

"Thanks Mike, but I am your only big sister." she said with a giggle. So, he wasn't replacing her. He was just a guy who was like her that Mikey befriended. Then he broke her brothers heart. He'd pay, she was assured of it. Mikey laughed.

"Sorry that I hurt you like that sis. I'll make it up to you. I'll make your favorite breakfast tomorrow, how's that?" he asked her. She grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good. Now, let's go to sleep." Karai said. So, the brother and sister duo fell into a comfortable sleep. The night ending on a better note than it would have beforehand


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go! There's not many fixes on here, mostly due to such a long time between the fixing of it. Also, the next chapter will be where we start to sway away from the series. In the next chapter after this one, Don's bo-staff breaks. Since I made it to where it's almost unbreakable, I'll take care of his need to creat Metal head for a different reason. It will involve Mikey being hurt. Any ways, I'll try to get the next chapter up in a couple weeks. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Splinter was deep in his meditation, he was almost to complete peace when it happened. "Guys! Guys hurry and get into place! This is going to be so sweet!" his youngest's voice sounded, along with the sound of ruckus from the room next door. The room next to the dojo he was in was a large activity room. As Splinter went to investigate, he had a feeling it wasn't something he would be happy about.

In the other room were the four brothers. "Be careful Mikey." Leo told his brother as he got into position.

"Yah knuckle-head, I don't want you getting hurt or landing on me.'' Raph told his baby brother.

"And try not to clip my shoulder this time." Don added. The three oldest brothers were crouching down in front of a home-made ramp of wood and metal. The room was littered with some pizza boxes and energy-drink cans. None of which were Mikey's as his brothers refused to allow him to drink them. In their opinion, he had too much energy as it was. Closest to the almost seven-foot-tall, five-foot-long ramp was Raph, followed by Don, then Leo.

"How did he even get us to agree to this?" Raph growled, turning his head towards his brothers.

"He used those puppy-dog eyes of his." Don answered quietly. The three teens sighed, they could never resist the puppy dog eyes of their baby brother.

"I am going for the world record. I, Michelangelo Hamato, will jump over three mutant turtles. Be amazed!" Mikey said, starting down the ramp.

"What is going on in here?!" Splinter's voice sounded sharply in the room. Quickly the three stood to attention.

"Sensei?" they cried in surprised.

"AHHH! Look out!" Mikey cried in alarm when they stood. They were too slow in moving and it was with a surprised shout that Mikey crashed into his older brothers. It was in a blur that the four teens collided and collapsed into a painful heap.

"Ow." the brothers groaned in pain. "You okay?" they asked each other. "Yah." they answered together.

"How many times have I told you NOT to skate in the house?" Splinter asked his sons. They looked at one and other.

"Umm, none sensei." Don answered.

"I shouldn't have to!" he said sternly.

"You are right sensei, you shouldn't have to." Leo said. "We're sorry and are ready to be punished." he said, the four boys bowing their heads.

"Hmmm, what do you think your punishment should be?" Splinter asked, Leo's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked back at his brothers for help. Raph whipped out a magazine from nowhere and Don looked away whistling. Mikey was the only one who was thinking about a punishment. Leo glared at the two middle brothers before giving his baby brother a smile.

"Umm, we should...clean up our mess." Leo said hesitantly, the others paying attention now. Splinter narrowed his eyes. "And think about what we did." he finished with a nod. The other three looked at the other before nodding. 

"Yah that sounds fair." they said.

"How about cleaning up your mess and being grounded for a week?" Splinter asked. The four looked at each other.

"Cleaning up is good." "I'm okay with the thinking." they answered.

"You are grounded for a week." Splinter told them with finality. The boys groaned, heads hanging. Though when the ramp crashed to the ground, sending up dust, they all flinched at the loud noise though Mikey looked up in surprise with wide eyes.

"That collapsed sooner than I thought it would." Mikey murmured. Making them all look at him dumbfounded.

It was a lot later in the night and Splinter had already gone to bed. The four boys were alone in the living room. Uncle Saki was at a political convention with Karai, and would be gone for the next two days and night, so they had no one else there. Leo was sitting on the couch next to Mikey, watching Raph pace around and growl. Mikey himself was reading a comic book and Don was most likely in his lab. Finally, Raph snapped with a growl. "Damnit I'm bored!" he growled. Leo sighed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was too. Before he could say anything though, Don came running into the room.

"Guys! Guys! Want to know what my latest invention is?" he asked excitedly, Mikey automatically sat up, all his attention on his immediate older brother, comic book tossed onto the couch next to him. He was always interested in his purple banded brother's inventions. They were always cool and fun. Raph and Leo noticed Mikey's sudden and sole focus on their brainy younger brother, and were a little jealous they didn't have his attention. Don noticed, and couldn't help but feel gleeful and victorious about it.

On the other hand, Raph was bored so, looking at the oldest brother, he said. "This, Leo, is how bored I am. Yes Don, what'd you invent?" Leo snorted softly while Don scowled darkly at the red banded brother, Mikey just looked at the same brother with dis-approval.

"Really, Don, tell us about it." Mikey told the tall boy, who grinned brightly at his baby brothers words.

"Remember last week when I was scrounging in that military junk yard?" he asked.

'No." Leo and Rah said, but Mikey had known so he nodded.

"Well, I found an incredibly advanced A.I microchip made of self-assembled chain-linked copolymers!" he said excitedly. Mikey, from listening to his brothers many technology lectures, knew about that copolymer-err, somewhat.

"That's my favorite copolymer." Mikey said.

"Mine too!" he said excitedly, happy because he knew his brother got it somewhat and wasn't just saying it. "And I used it to make this." Don said, bringing out a small circular device made of soft alloy. The center was a black screen with orange, softly glowing buttons. "The most advanced music player in the world!" he shouted happily. The three brothers stood in front of him, amazed by the device. "Who wants to try it first?" he asked.

"Oh! Me! Me first." Mikey said excitedly. Don chuckled.

"Okay Mikey." Don said. Mikey grinned.

"Toss me the T-Pod bro." Mikey said.

"T-Pod?" they asked.

"Yah, turtle. Pod. T-pod." he said. "I'm good at naming things." Mikey said with a grin. Don chuckled and tossed the near, impossible to destroy item to his brother. Raph and Leo stood next to Don as Mikey put in the head phones.

"So, you're really going to plug an advanced, high-grade piece of military tech directly to Mikey's head?" Raph asked. "What if it melts his brain?" he told the brother. Don looked startled, and uneasy suddenly.

"Maybe... Nah, it wouldn't happen...at least, I don't think?" Don said, suddenly deciding it was a bad idea. "Hey, Mi-" Don began, but Mikey had pushed a button, and let out a scream. "What is it?!" Don cried in alarm, Raph and Leo's eyes wide.

"IT'S POLKA! MAKE IT STOP!" Mikey cried. His brothers all let out a sigh of relief before rolling their eyes. Don went over to his crying baby brother and pushed another button, while also lightly slapping the boy's head. They watched as Mikey started dancing to a beat only he could properly hear. It was rap by the echo of it. They watched for a moment, soft smiles as they realized that Mikey was enjoying the music. Out of nowhere Raph snapped.

"That's it! I need to get out of here!" he shouted, going towards the sewer exit downstairs.

"What? Where are you going?" Leo asked following his younger brother. "We're grounded."

"I don't care, but I got to do something before I go nuts." Raph answered, flipping his board up into his hands. "Let's find a skate spot." Raph said.

"A skate spot? I'm in!" Mikey said, voice loud in comparison to his music.

'How can he still hear us?' the other three wondered before shaking their heads.

"See, Leo, even Mikey's willing to do this, which tells you he MUST be bored. I for one, don't feel like being pranked right now." Raph answered.

"What would Master Splinter think?" Leo asked.

"I would not know what is going on because they snuck out while I was asleep." Raph said, impersonating their sensei's voice. Leo scoffed.

"Real mature, but as your leader, I say nobody's going." Leo answered, arms crossed in front of him. Don and Mikey joined Raph.

"Well as your followers," Raph began, "we're going anyways."

"As your leader," Leo began, "I'm going with you...to lead you…away from…bad...stuff." Leo said, looking away towards the end.

'We all know you're just as bored and want to go yourself.' the three brothers thought. Leo blushed slightly, properly reading their looks.

"AHHH!" Mikey suddenly cried, falling to his knees, hands over his ears.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Leo asked, all three brothers surrounding him.

"It's POLKA again!" Mikey cried, the three older boys shared a look, before all slapping Mikey's head. "Ow."

The brothers were running over the roof tops. The three oldest were closer together. Running and jumping next to each other. They were a little ahead of Mikey, who was skating behind them. As the older ones jumped from roof to roof, and climbed up walls, Mikey skated and jumped and grinded from roof to roof, eyes still on the T-Pod in his hands. Don, Raph, and Leo were further ahead when they heard Mikey shout over.

"Donnnyyyy! Thank you for the new tunes!" he called. With the older three, Don looked confused.

"New tunes, I didn't put any new tunes on there." with that Don fell back and flipped to land with his hands on his baby brother's shoulders, despite being the tallest, he wasn't the heaviest. It was Raph, Leo, then him, and lastly Mikey, though they didn't have more than 15 pounds difference. Mikey barely wobbled at the added weight, but otherwise wasn't affected. "There are thousands of songs. It's down loading the songs its self." Don said in surprise.

"What's wrong with that?" Raph asked, face suddenly close to Mikey's and Don's as he looked at the device. Don jumped off his brother's shoulders and landed next to him, no break in his running.

"It must be the chip!" Don decided.

"Well, whatever it is, it's AWESOME!" Mikey shouted ramping off a piece of roof and flying high into the air, giving his brothers a heart attack at the slight free fall before getting on his board seconds before landing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Leo scolded his brothers. "Guys, we are ninjas! Which means stealth which means, more importantly, being SILENT!" his yell whispered. "AH!" he cried, not paying attention and missing the ledge, he fell through the glass roof of a roof green house, stomping on a lot of tables with plants, unable to get footing. "BEEHIVE!" Leo cried in alarm, before going out the other side of the glass green house, where he tripped onto the fire escape. He landed on his board and slid down five stories with resounding clangs and bangs before landing in a large pile of garbage with a great thud.

Looking over the edge, seeing his brother fine, just dizzy, Raph called out, "THAT WASN'T VERY SILENT LEO!" Don chuckled but Mikey ran passed them and went down the escape.

"Leo! You okay bro?" he asked his oldest brother with worry, carefully helping him stand up again. Leo smiled at his brother. Then brought him into a bear hug. Mikey squeaked in surprise.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me baby brother." Leo said. Mikey chuckled, kissing Leo's cheek.

"You're welcome bro." Mikey replied, as their other brothers joined them, and they headed off once more.

The brothers landed on the edge of a building, in front of a large building with a skate worthy front. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Don said.

"Let's shred it." Mikey said hopefully, pausing the T-Pod briefly. Before they could reply, they heard a metallic stomping. Looking further up the road, they saw a man in battle armor going down the street, grumbling and talking to himself.

"That guy needs a beat down." Raph said. Leo stopped him.

"Raph no. The guy hasn't even done anything. Maybe he's just going to church." Leo said, though not believing it himself.

"In high-powered battled armor?" Raph asked. "What kind of church is that?" he asked gruffly.

"An awesome one." Mikey answered without hesitation. Leo slapped his forehead.

"Look, I'm the leader and I'll decide who needs a beat down." Leo said. When the man started using a torch to get rid of a lock, he decided. "That guy needs a beat down." Leo decided. The four of them dropped silently into the ally way. The man was trying to lift the door due to his torch going out.

"This is just sad." Don said.

"Yah, don't know if we should beat him, or buy him an ice cream cone." Mikey said, honestly torn. The man was barely 21, and was scrawny. He had dark skin, his black hair was in an afro under the helmet, and he had dark brown eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt and tan khaki's. He was barely 5'3 inches tall. Shorter than the older three, but still taller than Mikey. Finally, Leo alerted the man to their presence.

"Halt Villain!" Leo said in a (what he thought was) heroic voice. The guy whipped around, but Raph was already talking.

"'Halt Villain'? Seriously? When did we start talking like that?" Raph asked incredulously.

"We're heroes." Leo said, "That's how they talk." Leo mumbled, looking away.

The man looked surprised. "Holy atoms! You're turtles?" he said in confusion.

"Yes. Turtles of Justice." Leo said. Now everyone was looking at him in disbelief. Even MIKEY who didn't do that to his brothers.

"Wow, Leo." Don said. "Just wow."

"Enough! I'll teach you a lesson!" the man cried. The man and the three oldest turtles ran at each other, they were just raising their weapons when.

"WAIT!" they all looked over to the smallest turtle. They watched as he took out his head phones, wrapped them around the T-Pod, and stuck them in his pouch. Next, he calmly took out one of his nun-chucks and ran to the group, hitting the man in the back with just enough force to send him back and towards his brothers. The fight continued as the brothers all attacked, breaking the armor instead of the man. It was barely five minutes later though that the man fell back into a building and set off an alarm by cracking a window. The turtles were alarmed and watched as the man struggled.

Taking pity on him, Raph motioned a dumpster. Leo and Raph agreeing. Mikey frowned. "Is that really necessary?" he asked. His brothers nodded, and Mikey sighed, "No it's not." before going and standing next to the dumpster as his brothers were doing all the lifting.

"You're not the first to toss me in the trash!" the man growled, "but you will be the-" Raph closed the lid, as they heard the sirens they all headed off. Mikey quickly said through the dumpster.

"Sorry about that dude. You can do a lot better though. And at least you won't be arrested." he said, before going to the roofs, just before the police shined their lights into the alley as the sirens finally died down. Seeing nothing, the police officers left. With the brothers, they were skating through the empty and abandoned streets, quickly finding an empty alley and going down a man hole closer to their home's entrance.

Once they entered the lair they couldn't help but feel a bit victorious. They got out, Splinter was still a sleep, and they put down a sleaze ball. "It's two AM you guys, we should probably get to bed." Leo said. "I still can't believe we did this though." he admitted.

"Dude, relax. What's the worst that can happen?" Raph asked as they headed to their rooms. Mikey reached for the T-Pod, but realized it wasn't there.

'OH NO! Where is it?' he cried in his head. 'It was Don's invention and I lost it. How could I?' he wondered, feeling guilt and dread creep up on him. 'I have to go look for it.' he decided.

Meanwhile in the alley, the man finally climbed out of the dumpster now that there wasn't any one there. "I can do better? Stupid kid doesn't know what he's talking about. I chose this for recognition and power. Nothing else will get it for me." he grumbled. Then he saw the T-Pod on the ground. "That kid had this earlier." he muttered. He picked it up and put the connection cord into his helmet. It was with surprise that his armor and the soft orange light started glowing before turning red. He was amazed at how his armor was repaired before his eyes. He laughed. "Time to make all of them pay." he said darkly, walking away from his spot.

Mikey was retracing his steps. He looked through the sewer path they had taken and had even checked their path back to the alley way. Once he reached the area he looked over and around everything. He had searched for about two hours before he realized it was truly lost. He sat down in the alley, with tears in his eyes. "Don's going to be so mad when he finds out. Oh man, he's going to hate me." it was a while before he dried his tears and returned home. When he got there, it was close to five in the morning. He had three hours before training would start. He went to bed miserable.

During training, Splinter was appalled by his son's behavior. They were unusually tired and weak in their moves and attacks this morning. And considering that Michelangelo was worse than his other sons, he was a little worried as he scolded Leo for not doing the Hinduri right. "Stretch Michelangelo!" he called as the boy landed, only for the boy's ankles to give out for not landing properly, but he quickly jumped once more. "Raphael, you need to be quicker! Donatello!" he said in disbelief at the simply non-effort that had been put forth. "YAME!" he called, ending the practice. His four sons were in front of him, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and finally Raphael. "What is wrong with you four this morning? You are not motivated, you are slow, and your katas have no strength behind them."

"We're fine sensei!" Leo said, with false bravado, as he stifled his yawn. Unfortunately, Raph and Don yawned, and Mikey just remained quiet and looking at the floor.

"Very well, then you won't object to a little...Randori!" he whipped out his wooden sword and proceeded to whap his sons in the back of their heads. "If you were at your best and well rested, you should have been able to dodge that." he told them. The only response was Mikey collapsing to the ground asleep. He had tried, no blaming him. "Dismissed. But get your brother to bed." he told them with a sigh.

It was later in the day, closer to night time that found the four brothers together in the living room. Mikey was still being quiet, which worried his brothers some, Don was reading a book on machines, Raph a magazine, and Leo was watching a re-run episode of Space Heroes. As Leo spoke along with Captain Ryan word for word, Raph scoffed. "Seen it enough times captain?" Raph teased his brother.

"SHHH!" Leo hissed. "It's the best part!" he told him. As he said that though, a breaking news report interrupted the show. "NOOOO!" Leo cried.

 _"This is breaking news; a man has broken into a TCRI office building in a power suit of armor." the news anchor said. The screen went to a video feed from inside the building. It was the man they had fought the night before. Or super early that morning. He was in a larger, more intimidating suit of armor, his voice threatening as he talked about destroying all who opposed him._

"How did he get such updated Tech?" Don wondered.

 _"Who are you?" one of the workers cried in alarm._

 _"I am your worst nightmare. I am the one who will bring you down!" the man said. That's when one of the other workers recognized the man._

 _"HEY! It's Stockman. It's Baxter Stockman!" he called to the group, the man, Baxter Stockman, trying to deny the fact._

"I'm guessing his name is Baxter Stockman." Raph said with a shrug.

 _"Is this because I fired you?" a man asked standing, showing him to be the boss._

 _"I told you, that copying machine was broken before I got to it!" Baxter cried, "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."_ with that, Stockman surged at the camera where it froze, showing the T-Pod firmly in his armor's chest. They all looked at Mikey who paled.

"Why does he have the T-Pod?" Don asked tightly. Mikey hung his head, signs of the guilt eating him.

"I dropped it in the fight! I didn't know until we had already gotten home. I went out and looked for it, but I couldn't find it! I tried hard to find it. I re-traced our route and everything to that alley way, but it was gone!" Mikey answered. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose it!" he cried, bracing himself for his brother's anger. What he got instead was Don hugging him. "Huh? What? Why are you hugging me instead of screaming or pounding me?" he asked, real confusion in his voice as the tears went down his freckled cheeks. Don slapped him lightly in the back of the head.

"You know better that to go out on your own without one of us. Last time you did that, you got captured by Bradford." Don said sternly. "And it's okay, we all lose things, I just wished you would have told me right away and taken me with you when you went to look for the thing." Don told his baby brother, who had finally stopped crying. Mikey nodded.

"Sorry." he told him, wiping his eyes and cheeks to get rid of the wetness. "We need to stop him. Or at the very least I do." Mikey said, deep in thought.

"WE, sounded good." Raph finally muttered. Mikey smiled as Leo and Don nodded.

"I'll track down the T-Pod and we'll go from there." Don said, looking at his brothers who all nodded.

"Master Splinter's asleep. We need to do this now." Leo told his brothers. Silently, after Don located the T-Pod, they left the house, not seeing the shadow in the dojo's doorway.

"Be careful children." Splinter thought to himself out loud.

In a warehouse, Stockman sat in a stone chair able to hold his weight. "I must come up with a super villain name. How about the Baxinator? No, no. Hmm...how about the Technomation...NO. Too musical and cartoony. Hrm...the Suitinator. No. Ugh! Why is it so hard to come up with a villain name." he grumbled, not noticing the four shadows until they dropped down to the ceiling, surrounding him. "What? It's you again!" he growled dangerously at the turtles, though more so with the three oldest.

"We don't want to fight Stockman." Leo said. Raph looked sharply at his brother.

"Um, we don't? Where was I when you had this team meeting?" he asked incredulously.

"My only source of power?" the man cried. "Why? So, you can throw me in the trash again?" he growled at the three oldest. The trio winced as Mikey gave them a look.

"Sounds good to me." Raph growled. With that they attacked the man, only to be flung away by the guy in his suit. The four of them slammed painfully into the walls. (Another aspect of their mutation had been their back and chest structure. Those areas were softer than a shell or plastron, but still harder than normal skin. So, it protected somewhat from injuries in the areas.) They groaned as they stood once more.

"He's gotten stronger." Don mumbled. Suddenly, red beams of light shot at them, causing them to jump from place to place to dodge. "HE HAS LASERS!" he cried, ducking his head as a beam almost got his head. "Eep!"

"I'll take care of it!" Leo called, running up and using his katanas to slice the suits arm with laser attachments off. "That's taken care of." he said, not paying attention to the piece he cut off. Mikey helped to distract the man as he used his chucks to destroy the other lasers on the suit. He got thrown to the side, breaking the wall.

"HAHA! You can't destroy me." he said to the turtles. It was then that he glew red and the piece Leo had cut off had changed, it ran over and jumped on his head, closing around it.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he cried in alarm, chasing Raph and Don un-knowingly after they had climbed out of the rubble they had been in. Screaming, they ran off as well, jumping behind a large piece of rubble, a mirror or glass of some sort in front of them.

"We need to do something!" Raph cried. Don noticed how the piece of glass was reflecting the lasers.

"Help me with this." he told the older boy. Catching on to what his genius brother was thinking, he quickly helped. They cheered as the laser reflected back at the caster, causing the metal to fall off their oldest brother's head.

With Mikey, he was the only one who had still been in the room with Stockman. "Dude, why are you doing this?" he asked, dodging more lasers.

"I've been humiliated and looked down upon. I will get my revenge for what's been done to me. How was I supposed to know that the toner didn't go in at the top?" Baxter growled.

"Wait, you mean it doesn't?" Mikey asked, then again, he hasn't had much experience with copiers. He did that to Don's printer/copier a year or so ago. It was never explained to him what he had done wrong, he just simply wasn't allowed near it.

"Apparently not!" Baxter cried. Realizing that they were being civil had calmed them down some. "All those people in that office treated me like trash! I won't stand being treated like it again." the man growled. "By anyone!"

"I'm sorry. But while what they did is wrong, what you're doing now is just as wrong." he growled.

"I will get my power and respect through fear if I have to." he growled. Realizing that this man wasn't going to stop, he sighed. He started circling the man in the suit. Using his Kusarigama chains, he wrapped his chain around him, only for the man to grab the chain, get it trapped around the other's hands and swinging him around. Mikey screamed, alerting his brothers to his distress. The trio ran into the room, only to be hit back by a forceful object, groaning they looked up to see Mikey's wrist being entangled by his own chains, hanging from the chain, almost four feet from the ground. Mikey groaned, face scrunched up in pain, though not succumbing to it.

"Mikey!?" they cried in alarm. Stockman swung Mikey around before he was let go, crashing painfully into his brothers. "Mikey?" they asked, but the man was coming to them. He knocked Mikey harshly into the wall and tossed the other three into a dumpster.

"YES!" the man cried, doing a victory dance. "How does it feel?" the three brothers climbed out of the dumpster and helped Mikey to stand up.

"Go! Go!" Leo called, rushing his little brothers forward. They ran, knowing the man was behind him. "Guys, we need to separate!" he cried.

"WHAT?!" they all cried.

"He can't chase all of us. We'll separate and then meet up back in the sewers. You need to get there as soon as you can Mikey. We need to check your wrist properly." he told his brothers. They nodded. Then they separated. The oldest three surprised to see that Stockman had decided to chase their baby brother. But they knew they need to keep to their plan or none of them would get home.

Though they did hear Mikey scream. "Why is the Stockman-Pod following ME?!"

Mikey jumped off walls, roofs, and fire escapes. He had taken to an alley way. In front, a motorized scooter with pizzas to be delivered was passing by. Thinking quickly, he ran faster, grabbed the pizza without the delivery boy noticing anything. He turned as he was in the air and threw the pizza at Stockman, which covered his face as a distraction. While the man was distracted, Mikey went down the nearest manhole, where he met up with his brothers. As they heard the man curse and run off, they headed towards home.

They were climbing into the pitch dark living room which the stairs to the sewer entrance were connected. They were quiet as they argued. "Be quiet you guys, Splinter's in bed." Leo's voice sounded.

"Yah, yah Fearless." Raph griped.

"Mikey, come into my lab, I need to check you out." Don's voice sounded softly.

"What about the rest of you guys? You're hurt too." he challenged.

"Not as bad as you." Don argued. That was a far as they got when the lights came on, revealing a very peeved looking Master Splinter.

"What happened? How did you get so hurt?" he asked, though he knew the truth. They were quiet, and he took in their appearances. All four boys were covered in bruises and scrapes and cuts. Though he could see his youngest's wrist was a purple color. That had him worried.

"Oh, Sensei. Um we were..." Leo began.

"Uh...hit. Yes hit." Raph added.

"By a, um a big um..." Don didn't know what to say.

"A piece of debris! We were in the sewers and it collapsed on us." Mikey said, saving the group. They were surprised by how Mikey came up with that, and they had almost believed it themselves, despite knowing the truth.

'That was good, it's almost like he's done this before.' the brothers thought, before realizing their thoughts and feeling cold at the thought. 'What if he had?'

"I must say Michelangelo, I commemorate your creativity and fast thinking. Unfortunately, I can tell you're lying. Now give me the truth." Splinter told his sons.

"We went into the city and got our butts handed to us." Raph, surprisingly, was the one to break. Splinter gave a heavy sigh.

"We will take care of your injuries, then you will tell me the WHOLE story." he ordered. The four teens nodded. Ten minutes later found all the boys with band-aids and a firm bandage wrap around Mikey's sprained wrist. Mikey was lucky it hadn't been broken. It didn't take too long before they were finishing up.

"And then I threw the pizza at him and it kept him distracted enough for me to get away." Mikey finished the story.

"Very resourceful Michelangelo." Splinter told the youngest. "Now, I am disappointed in the four of you, though I had suspected that rebellion would come soon." the four boys looked down in shame. "The first rule of being a ninja is to NOT cause harm, unless you mean to cause harm. Then you cause lots and lots of harm." he told the boys. "You will need to stop this...Stockman-Pod." he grumbled, not liking the idea, but knowing his sons needed to do this.

"But the guy has super high-tech battle armor! How are we supposed to defeat THAT?" Raph asked.

"You will need every bit of your ninja training to defeat this foe." he told the turtles.

"But Sensei, ninjas never had to fight men in armor." Splinter indicated the scroll behind him which showed ninjas versus samurai. "They've never had to face men in BATTLE TECH armor." Mikey corrected himself.

"Nice save." Raph said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Mikey was oblivious to it as he nodded.

"Sensei, how did they do it?" Don asked their father.

"They understood that you fight the man IN the armor, not the armor itself." he answered. He saw as the four boys shared knowing looks with one and other. "What do you think you should do?" he asked, Leo saw his brothers nod.

"We need to clean up our mess." Leo said simply. Splinter nodded.

"But we'll need a plan." Raph said.

"We'll need a distraction. But what can we do?" Don asked.

"Well, bad guys seem to like chasing me." Mikey's soft voice answered. "I'll find him and lead him to where you three are waiting." he said.

"NO!" the brothers answered.

"You don't have a better plan." he said. Finally, they agreed and figured out the rest of the plan before disappearing into the city.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Don asked his two older brothers. The three were on a roof top waiting for Mikey to show up.

"No, but it's the only one we had. And Mikey's right, the bad guys do like chasing him." Leo admitted. They were quiet when they heard it.

"GUYS! STOCKMAN-POD HAS MISSILES!" Mikey shouted, running to their spot. The brothers jumped out of the way as Mikey ran through, being chased by 6 of the said missiles. They watched helplessly as Mikey ran up the water tower. He flipped at the top, whipping out his nun-chuck and catching the chain on the cord, using both his hands to keep a grip on both wooden parts. He waited for the fire to die down below as the missiles had hit the water tower. It was little bit later that it died down enough for him to drop down and join his brothers as they faced the man in the large machine.

"You won't get away you reptiles." Baxter growled. Together the four brothers ran at the man, each aiming attacks. Mikey was the first disposed of.

Mikey had aimed his kusarigama chain at the man, only for him to grab it and throw the boy over the roof tops, hearing the faint crash told them that Mikey had gone far. At least three or four roof tops over. "MIKEY?!" they cried, not receiving a reply.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Raph growled, along with his brothers as their eyes turned into white, pupil-less slits. Baxter finally felt fear, and surprise. He hadn't consciously sent the boy that far. He wanted respect and power, yes. But the boy seemed to believe that he could do better. Maybe he could eventually get on the right track, right now, he was going to do what he was doing. The trio of brothers started attacking once more.

They could push him back, but they were forced back as he glew once more. "What's happening Don?" Leo asked as the man grew taller still.

"Baxter and the chip are becoming one entity." he explained in awe horror. Raph was suddenly flung back by the suit once more as it's arm extended out wards. He landed against the roof's shed.

"RAPH!" the two remaining brothers cried, running to the fallen teen.

"You lose turtles! Any last words?" he asked. He saw their eyes widen with relief.

"BEES!" the three brothers cried in unison. He looked behind him to discover the smallest turtle.

Baxter thought 'Thank goodness he's okay.' at the very back of his mind as the hive was shoved through the window. He cried out as he felt the stinging of the bees. He fell back on top a lower roof-top, finally getting the hive out. Only to see the one in blue with swords on the suit of armor. He has one of his swords pointed directly at his face. "Please don't hurt me."

Leo sighed before just bringing his sword down to destroy the T-Pod. At once the armor came apart and reverted to its original state. Baxter looked around. "Um...call it a tie?" he asked uneasily.

"You want to call it a tie Raph?" Leo asked.

"Not until he's in the dumpster." Raph growled, remembering the pain Mikey had gone through. Don and Leo nodded, also remembering. Baxter closed his eyes expecting a beating or painful release into the garbage.

"ENOUGH!" Mikey said, shocking the entire group. "Us being bullies is what got us in this mess in the first place." he growled. He went up to the man. "You're not allergic to bees, are you?" he asked. Baxter sighed, shaking his head. "That's good. We're taking our device back, and this is your only warning. Next time, we'll leave you to the cops." he told the man.

"Alright." he agreed. Mikey smiled softly.

"Bye Baxter Stockman." with that, he pressed a pressure point that knocked the man out. Then the group headed back home. In the dojo, they told Master Splinter the entire story on how things went. The rat nodded.

"You did well boys. Especially you Michelangelo. It was good of you to ask. Do you still have the EpiPen?" he asked his youngest.

"I put it back in the lab before coming in here." Mikey told him. Splinter nodded.

"I'm glad that the four of you have taken care of this. Just remember, there are many forms of bullying. Tossing someone into the trash is one of them." he told the boys.

"Yes sensei, Mikey made that clear." Leo said.

"Are we still grounded though?" Mikey asked, puppy dog eyes at the ready. Splinter thought on it.

"No," he said after a moment's thinking. "But first...RANDORI!" he said whipping out the wooden sword. Quickly the brothers scrambled away from the rat.

"NOOOOO!" they cried. Splinter gave a small chuckle at his sons' retreating forms.

'This is always amusing.' he thought. "Go to bed and rest my sons. Training for all of you in the morning." he told them after he proceeded to whap them. The brothers let out sighs of relief, heading for bed. 'Much is to come.' Splinter thought, looking out of the dojo's sky window. 'And we will do our best to be ready.' Smiling, he went to his own bed, checking on his sons, seeing they were already passed out in their beds.


	7. NOTICE

A/N: I am BACK! So very sorry for disappearing on every one! I moved and only just got internet. I'll try to get the next chapters for these stories and will do my best to get them up.


End file.
